La Science de la Déduction, l'Art de la Magie
by Emerys08
Summary: Lorsque le monde de la magie lui tourne le dos, Harry n'a d'autre choix que de trouver refuge dans le monde moldu, sans savoir que ses actions lui vaudrons la protection de l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde

Et oui ! Encore un cross over. Cette fois-ci, ça sera un HP/Sherlock, mais le Sherlock de la série sortie en 2010 par BBC.

Les chapitre serons courts (du moins plus courts que ce que je fais d'habitude) mais je vais essayer de poster plus souvent (une peut être deux fois par semaine).

La correction est signée **Silk's Shadow** qui me suivra tout au long de cette aventure et que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

x

Chapitre 1 : Là où tout a commencé

La pluie tombait, glacée sur son corps. Un vent, traitre, souleva la fine cape qui le recouvrait encore, le faisant frissonner de plus belle. Est-ce que ça allait se terminer comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir dans cette ruelle ? Un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter. Depuis la séparation des mondes, il était plus peureux et avait en permanence un sentiment d'insécurité qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Tout avait commencé avec la fin de Voldemort. Il s'était réveillé dans son dortoir à Poudlard, suite à une vision de Voldemort. Le mage noir allait s'attaquer à Buckingham Palace et à la Reine. Il devait l'en empêcher. Par réflexe, et surtout sur les recommandations d'Hermione, il était allé prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Mais le vieil homme n'avait rien voulu entendre, affirmant que sa Majesté la Reine était en parfaite sécurité.

Mais Harry avait malgré tout eu un malaise suite à cette déclaration, et il s'était rendu au palais, contre l'avis d'Hermione et des autres. Et il avait bien fait. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré que cet événement ait été la clé de sa déchéance, il ne le regrettait pas.

Il était entré dans le palais et avait trouvé la totalité des gardes et autres membres du personnel morts dans les divers couloirs. Il avait alors continué son avancée, jusqu'à atteindre la salle du trône. Il avait ensuite jeté un coup d'œil et avait pu noter la présence des mangemorts du cercle intérieur, en plus de leur maitre. Il savait bien sûr qu'il n'aurait aucune chance s'il s'attaquait à tout le groupe en même temps. Alors il avait fait du bruit dans les couloirs, suffisamment pour que Voldemort envoie ses sbires voir de quoi il retournait. Et ils avaient eu une sacrée surprise.

En effet, lors de ses seize ans, il avait reçu son héritage magique, soit la totalité de ses pouvoirs et de son patrimoine génétique. Or il s'avérait qu'il avait dans sa famille un leothrope, un être capable de se transformer partiellement en lion, aussi appelé lion-garou.

Ainsi, les quelques mangemorts qui était venus voir se retrouvèrent devant un leothrope de deux mètres de haut avec une fourrure noire et des yeux verts. Il ne fit pas de quartier et tua les mangemorts. De toute façon, c'était eux ou lui… et la Reine, et probablement les quelques personnes encore en vie dans la salle du trône.

Il avait donc repris sa forme humaine et s'était de nouveau avancé vers l'entrée de la salle. Il avait entendu Voldemort menacer la Reine, sans vraiment réussir à l'impressionner. Le lord noir s'était ensuite moqué d'elle. Il avait alors serré les poings de rage face à la moquerie de Voldemort et, de toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul. Il entendit la voix d'un homme insulter Voldemort. Très grosse erreur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put entendre sans mal les cris de douleur de cet homme.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il s'était avancé en apostrophant Voldemort. Aussitôt que sa présence avait été connue, tous les mangemorts restant avaient pointé leurs baguettes sur lui. Il avait ensuite eut une discussion avec Voldemort. Les mots de celle-ci étaient assez flous dans sa tête. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Aucune importance. Il avait attiré l'attention de Voldemort sur lui et le moldu avait été libéré du sortilège.

Puis il y avait eu le combat, Voldemort utilisant la magie noire. Lui peinant avec ses quelques sorts de magie blanche. Et finalement, Voldemort avait eu le dessus. Il avait reçu un sortilège qui l'avait envoyé voler près du trône et près de sa Majesté. Il ne devait pas rester là, sinon elle pourrait devenir un dommage collatéral. Et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avait voulu se lever et avait amorcé le geste pour le faire. Mais Voldemort avait été plus rapide et lui avait lancé un doloris. Il s'était effondré, mais avait refusé de crier, puisant dans la rage, la détermination de garder la bouche fermée.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment si Voldemort s'était lassé au bout du quatrième ou du cinquième doloris, mais il avait senti le sortilège prendre fin. Il avait ensuite cherché à se relever, mais était retombé à chaque fois, ses membres trop sollicités par le sort de torture, refusant de le porter. Il était en train d'essayer une nouvelle fois lorsque le lord s'était dit lassé par ses essais et il avait reçu le sort de la mort.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Mais lorsqu'il avait ouvert de nouveau les yeux, Voldemort s'était éloigné de lui et s'était rapproché de la Reine. Il n'avait pas pu le laisser faire. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il s'était transformé puis, avant que quiconque n'ait pu prévenir Voldemort, il s'était jeté sur lui et, d'un coup de patte puissant, il l'avait décapité. Un grondement sourd vers les mangemorts avait suffi à ce que ceux-ci fuient loin du palais.

Harry s'était alors tourné vers la Reine et vers le seul home encore en vie dans ce palais, puis il s'était avancé vers eux, reprenant progressivement forme humaine alors que ces forces le quittaient. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la Reine, l'homme s'était relevé et s'était interposé. Il était dans un sale état, plusieurs coupures étaient visibles dans ses vêtements et dans sa chair, la chemise blanche qu'il portait sous son costume était devenue rouge par endroit. Il s'était alors arrêté et, sous le regard surpris de l'homme et de la reine, il s'était agenouillé, puis avait demandé s'ils allaient bien. La Reine avait acquiescé et l'homme avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Émeraude contre tempête. Leur regard s'était accroché et ne se lâchait plus…Jusqu'à ce que d'autres sorciers fassent irruption dans la salle.

Il s'était tendu au début, mais s'était calmé rapidement en voyant que c'était des aurors. Ça avait été sa première grosse erreur et la plus fatale, la seconde avait été de les laisser l'emmener sans protester.

Il avait été emmené au ministère et placé dans une cellule. Il avait été surpris, bien sûr, et avait rapidement demandé des explications. Mais personne ne le lui en avait donné. On ne lui avait même pas donné des soins alors qu'une plaie plus ou moins profonde s'étendait sur son dos.

Il ignorait alors combien de jours il avait passé dans cette cellule. Puis il avait été emmené dans une autre salle. Blessé, épuisé et affamé, il n'avait pas résisté. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Ou bien cela n'aurait rien changé. Qu'importe ! Et puis il les avait vus. Ses amis, sa famille d'adoption, tous ceux en qui il avait confiance, ils étaient tous là… pour son procès. Ou du moins ce simulacre de procès. Il n'avait rien pu dire. De nombreux témoignage relataient sa dangerosité. Et il avait été condamné, condamné à servir pour le projet de séparation.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, le gouvernement prévoyait de séparer le monde moldu et le monde magique à l'aide d'une barrière et d'un monde parallèle créé dans cette barrière. Un même Royaume Uni mais sans aucun moldu. Une milice serait alors créée et serait la seule à pouvoir voyager entre les mondes pour récupérer les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Mais, pour mettre en place cette barrière et créer ce monde, il fallait de la puissance, beaucoup de puissance. Et il était très puissant.

Il avait donc été emmené dans une autre salle, après son procès et placé au centre d'un cercle magique. Puis des enchanteresses avaient prononcé les incantations. Et, durant tout le temps que dura le sortilège, soit trois jours, il avait senti sa magie lui être arrachée, comme si on lui avait arraché la peau centimètre par centimètre sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Puis la barrière avait été finie et il avait été jeté du côté moldu, sans pouvoirs, sans ressources et blessé. Condamné à mourir dans la rue alors qu'il avait sauvé un monde.

Harry toussa doucement et se redressa alors que la pluie se transformait en neige. Il se leva avec précaution et se dirigea vers les allées qui avaient un peu plus de passage. Il évitait avec soin de frôler les passants et resserra sa cape autour de lui.

La peur et l'impuissance l'avaient gagné rapidement dues à l'absence de sa magie. Ajouté à cela que sa condition physique était au plus bas et qu'il ressemblait à n'importe quel clochard du coin. Par chance, il avait pu obtenir des soins dans un dispensaire de la ville, mais il sentait la fièvre commencer à le gagner. Ses plaies s'étaient sans doute infectées. Qu'importe. Qu'il meurt d'une infection, de froid ou de faim, le résultat serait le même, il sera mort. Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurer ! Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il se sentait ridiculement vulnérable sans ses pouvoirs. Sans parler de son héritage.

Harry s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle et s'approcha de la poubelle d'un restaurant. Il fouilla dedans avec espoir et trouva plusieurs fruits à peine gâtés. Il les prit et mordit dedans, goutant le jus sucré et appréciant d'avoir quelques choses sous la dent.

Puis il reprit sa marche, cherchant une autre poubelle, une autre part de nourriture, ou n'importe quel objet qui pourrait lui être utile. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une bonne tasse de thé !

Il déboucha dans une autre rue passante et continua sa marche, comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'il avait été jeté dans ce monde. Il prit la direction de Buckingham palace. Voir le palais intact et espérer voir la Reine au travers de l'une des nombreuses fenêtres lui rappelait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il était peut-être sorcier mais il était avant tout un sujet de la couronne britannique.

Tout à sa marche, il ne remarqua pas les caméras de surveillance de la ville le suivre alors qu'il longeait Trafalgar Square. Pas plus qu'il ne vit la voiture noire le suivre. Il s'engagea alors dans White Hall puis dans Victoria Street avant d'arriver enfin devant Buckingham palace. Il s'assit alors calmement sur les marches de la fontaine qui était devant le palais et souffla dans ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffer. Peine perdue, il faisait bien trop froid.

Harry serra un peu plus sa cape autour de lui et ferma les yeux. Il savait que dormir par ce froid était une mauvaise idée mais, de toute façon il avait de grande chance de mourir. Alors autant mourir dans son sommeil. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la fatigue l'emporter loin de ce qui était sa vie actuelle.

Une berline noire s'arrêta près de la fontaine, et un homme en descendit. Il ouvrit le parapluie qu'il emportait partout avec lui et s'abrita dessous, empêchant les flocons de neige de l'atteindre. Puis il s'avança vers la fontaine, sachant qu'il y trouverait celui qu'il cherchait, ou du moins espérant. Les caméras n'étaient pas aussi nettes qu'il l'avait voulu, et le jeune homme gardait en permanence sa capuche sur sa tête.

Il monta les marches et le rejoignit rapidement. L'homme se figea alors en voyant les yeux clos du jeune homme assis à même le sol. Inquiet, il s'approcha de lui et écarta la capuche. Il avait eu raison. C'était bien le jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu lors de l'attaque de Buckingham. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Et surtout dans cet état ? Un frisson du jeune homme le ramena au moment présent. Il posa sa main sur le front d'Harry, mais dut l'écarter aussitôt. Il était brûlant.

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre et comprenant que chaque minute comptait pour le jeune sorcier, il passa son bras gauche derrière les épaules fine d'Harry. Trop fine, songea-t-il. Puis le bras droit sous les genoux. Et il le souleva, surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à le soulever. Il était vraiment maigre.

L'homme laissa alors son parapluie sur place et retourna auprès de la voiture. Une femme en sortit et l'aida à mettre le jeune homme à l'intérieur, puis elle entra à la suite de son patron, pianotant sur son Blackberry pour demander un médecin.

L'homme fit alors signe au chauffeur de démarrer, et la voiture reprit alors sa route en direction de la demeure familiale. Il observa alors son nouveau protégé avec inquiétude. La femme qui l'accompagnait avait le nez toujours sur son téléphone, mais elle lui annonça qu'un médecin les attendrait au pas de la porte à leur arrivée. Il acquiesça distraitement alors que sa main passait dans les cheveux du plus jeune, ôtant les quelques flocons de neige qui y était restés.

Avec un soupir, il prit alors son téléphone. Il devait prévenir sa Majesté. La Reine s'était montrée inquiète après que le jeune homme ait été emmené, et avait demandé des nouvelles, jusqu'à ce que la barrière soit érigée. Elle n'allait pas être contente des nouvelles qu'il avait à lui donner.

X

Pour ceux qui se demandent à quoi un leothrope ressemble, taper "lion warrior" dans votre barre de recherche ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La fièvre le fit délirer pendant plusieurs jours. Harry ne se souvînt de cette période que de brèves images, des visages principalement. Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, il se réveilla, parfaitement lucide.

Ayant gardé ses vieux réflexes, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, essayant, grâce à ses autres sens, de déterminer la situation dans laquelle il était. Déjà, il était dans un lit particulièrement confortable, donc pas dans un hôpital, ni dans un dispensaire. Il étendit un peu les bras. Le lit était large, trop large pour une chambre d'hôtel à bas coût. Ses mains revinrent près de lui et il tâta son corps. Il avait été soigné et bien soigné donc par un médecin.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le sortit de ses réflexions. Il garda les yeux fermés et essaya de continuer à faire semblant de dormir. Mais le fait qu'une autre personne était dans la même pièce que lui avait fait ressortir son sentiment d'insécurité à tel point qu'il s'était mis à trembler sous les couvertures. Une voix d'homme le fit même sursauter.

-Vous êtes en sécurité, ici.

Harry hésita avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il parcourut la salle du regard. Il était dans une chambre spacieuse et richement meublée et décorée. Puis son regard se posa sur l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu. Il était grand, dans les 1m80, peut être 1m85. Il avait les cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés et des yeux bleus tempête.

Harry cligna des yeux alors qu'il reconnaissait l'homme. C'était celui qu'il avait sauvé à Buckingham palace ce fameux soir.

-Qui ? Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Je me nomme Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes et vous êtes ici chez moi. Vous y êtes en sécurité, répéta-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Mycroft, constatant ses difficultés à parler, s'approcha d'une petite desserte et remplit un verre d'eau qu'il apporta à Harry. Celui-ci, en voyant l'homme s'approcher, se recroquevilla contre la tête du lit. L'aîné des Holmes s'en aperçut et s'approcha avec plus de prudence. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit le verre à bout de bras. Harry le prit avec prudence et le porta à ses lèvres. Il fut satisfait de sentir l'eau fraiche couler dans sa gorge sèche.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Mycroft l'observa pendant quelques secondes puis il lâcha un léger soupir. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que le jeune homme était passé par des moments difficiles.

-Je vous ai trouvé près de la fontaine de Buckingham Palace. Vous nous aviez sauvés la vie, à sa Majesté et à moi. Il était inconcevable pour moi de vous laisser dehors par ce froid.

Harry tressaillit doucement au souvenir du froid mordant de l'hiver londonien.

-Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Je peux vous appeler, Harry ?

-Oui, répondit doucement le jeune homme.

-Bien, alors appelez-moi Mycroft. Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry se tendit alors que les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de l'autre monde remontaient à la surface.

-Ils avaient besoin de puissance pour mettre en place leur barrière, expliqua Harry dans un souffle.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils avant de les hausser de surprise et de les froncer à nouveau d'indignation.

-Ils ont utilisé votre puissance.

-Ils m'ont pris mes pouvoirs, murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante. Et après, ils m'ont jeté dans ce monde.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent alors qu'il remontait les genoux et qu'il les entourait de ses bras pour pouvoir y enfouir sa tête.

-Ils m'ont trahi et je n'ai rien vu venir.

Mycroft l'observa avec tristesse. Etant "le gouvernement britannique", il savait qui était Harry Potter et ce qu'il avait accompli, ce qu'il avait enduré. Et le jeune homme devant lui, presque un enfant encore, ne méritait pas cela. Mycroft fronça alors de nouveau les sourcils. Il voyait parfaitement les mains du jeune homme trembler.

-Avez-vous froid ?

-Je pense, au vue de notre différence d'âge que vous pouvez me tutoyer, remarqua doucement Harry, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-As-tu froid ? Repris Mycroft.

-Non, merci.

-Tes mains tremblent, constata l'aîné.

-Ce n'est pas le froid, c'est la peur, soupira le jeune homme.

De nouveau le "gouvernement" haussa les sourcils de surprise. Pour l'amour de dieu, cet enfant avait défié un sorcier dont même les autorités magiques avaient peur ! Il l'avait affronté et tué, sans crainte. Alors pourquoi le jeune homme aurait peur ?

Comprenant les interrogations de l'homme près de lui, Harry lui offrit une explication.

-J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. Tous mes pouvoirs. Alors cela me rend vulnérable. Je me sens vulnérable. J'ai ce sentiment d'insécurité qui m'envahit. Je sais que c'est stupide et irrationnel, mais je n'y peux rien.

-Et rien ne peut être fait pour que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs ?

-C'est compliqué. Pour le moment, ma magie est comme prisonnière de la toile qui forme la barrière de séparation entre les mondes. C'est comme si elle était dans un labyrinthe. Pour qu'elle puisse me rejoindre à nouveau, il faudrait lui montrer le bon chemin.

-Et comment fait-on cela ?

-Dans ma condition, la seule chance que j'ai serait de trouver mon compagnon.

-Je vois. Et ça risque d'être difficile si c'est un sorcier coincé le l'autre côté de la barrière.

Harry acquiesça tristement avant de frissonner de nouveau.

-Et pourquoi un compagnon ? Si ça n'est pas indiscret.

-Lorsque les sorciers atteignent leur seizième anniversaire, ils reçoivent leur héritage. En général, c'est juste un surplus de magie. Mais il arrive que cet héritage débloque des particularités génétiques propres à certaines lignées. Mon héritage m'a permis d'activer un gène endormi depuis longtemps. Celui de la leothropie.

-Ce terme existe ?

-Non, mais c'est le meilleur terme que j'ai trouvé pour décrire ma condition. On parle aussi de lion-garou.

-Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'un leothrope ? Demanda curieusement Mycroft.

-Un leothrope est un être humain capable de se transformer en lion ou en un hybride entre l'homme et le lion.

-Ce que j'ai vu le soir où tu nous avez sauvés.

-C'est ça, approuva Harry.

Harry était tellement pris dans sa conversation qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ses tremblements avaient stoppé et qu'il s'était rapproché de Mycroft.

-Mais contrairement aux loups garous, les leothropes ne sont pas liés à la magie de la lune et donc, ils ne deviennent pas des bêtes sanguinaires à chaque pleine lune.

-Peux-tu encore te transformer ?

Mycroft se fustigea alors intérieurement en voyant le jeune homme de recroqueviller à nouveau.

-Non, ma capacité de transformation est prisonnière avec mes pouvoirs.

-Et le compagnon ?

-Je suis en partie une créature magique. J'ai donc un compagnon qui saura répondre à mes besoins, tandis que je pourrai répondre aux siens.

Le sourire triste qu'arborait le jeune homme, poussa Mycroft à changer de sujet.

-Sa Majesté a été peinée des nouvelles que je lui ai transmises. Elle souhaiterait te rencontrer.

-Elle va bien ? demanda Harry.

Mycroft fut alors touché par l'inquiétude du jeune homme.

-Elle va bien, mais elle s'inquiète.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie, répondit simplement l'aîné des Holmes.

Harry haussa les épaules comme si ça n'était rien.

-Et donc elle attend ta visite avec impatience, même si je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas encore en état de te promener à droite à gauche.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

-Une bonne semaine. Tu nous as d'ailleurs fait une grosse frayeur lorsque le médecin nous a appris ton état.

-Je vais bien, répondit machinalement le jeune homme.

-Tu avais de multiples plaise ouvertes, deux côtes cassées, la cheville foulée, de nombreuses infections. Ajouté à cela, tu avais un rhume qui commençait à se transformer en pneumonie, une angine blanche et la grippe. Je doute que tu ailles bien.

-Je…

-Harry, l'interrompis Mycroft. Je connais ton histoire, du moins dans les grandes lignes. Et ce que je ne sais pas, il peut le déduire en te regardant. Il est évident que tu as passé ta vie en ne pensant qu'aux autres. Il serait peut-être temps que tu penses un peu à toi, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry détourna le regard et se recroquevilla à nouveau. Mycroft soupira doucement et tendit la main vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier, en voyant cela, se tendit par crainte de recevoir un coup, mais le politicien de l'ombre se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu es en sécurité, ici, Harry. Et je ne te demande rien, sauf de prendre soin de toi, et uniquement de toi.

-Je ne sais pas si… Je n'ai jamais…

-Rassure-toi, sourit Mycroft, on s'habitue très vite à se faire servir. Alors, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Et puis si sa majesté apprend que je ne prends pas soin de toi, je risque de passer un mauvais moment.

Harry eut un léger rire à cette remarque.

-Alors ?

-D'accord, je vais essayer.

-C'est tout ce que je veux.

A ce moment-là, des coups furent donnés à la porte, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Mais la douce prise de Mycroft sur son épaule l'empêcha de se reculer.

-Entrez, invita l'aîné.

Une femme brune entra alors, le nez plongé dans son portable. Mycroft comprit sans mal le message, il soupira doucement.

-Je dois retourner travailler. Mon majordome, David, va venir t'apporter ton petit déjeuner. Essaie de manger autant que possible. Et le médecin ne devrait pas tarder non plus. Harry ?

-Oui.

-Ne va pas te balader tant que le médecin ne t'y aura pas autorisé, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-S'il t'y autorise, alors tu peux aller où tu veux dans le manoir. Les pièces où tu ne pourras pas aller seront fermées à clé de toute façon.

Harry acquiesça doucement, puis eut un frison lorsque Mycroft ôta sa main de son épaule.

-Je ne rentrerai pas tard. D'ici là, essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter et de faire comme chez toi. Et n'hésite pas à appeler David si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

Harry acquiesça et observa Mycroft sortir avec la femme au portable. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, juste pour cette fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Après le départ de Mycroft, Harry s'était rallongé et avait même commencé à somnoler lorsque des coups furent de nouveau frappés à la porte. Aussitôt, le jeune homme sursauta. Foutu sentiment d'insécurité ! Puis il invita la personne à entrer. C'était un homme, grand, les cheveux poivre-sel et portant un costume trois pièces typique des majordomes. Harry se détendit quelque peu en constatant cela. Mycroft lui avait annoncé sa visite.

-Monsieur m'a demandé de vous apporter une collation, annonça le domestique en poussant devant lui une desserte.

Il s'approcha du lit et, sous le regard surpris d'Harry, posa sur ses genoux un plateau de petit-déjeuner qu'il remplit ensuite avec différents mets.

-Monsieur m'a précisé que vous pourriez manquer d'appétit.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion de manger à ma faim ces dernier temps, répondit Harry.

Il observa l'homme avec une certaine surprise contenue. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il avait toujours ce sentiment d'insécurité en lui, mais il n'avait pas peur. C'était reposant. Harry remercia alors le majordome et attaqua son repas, sous le regard scrutateur du vieil homme. Il avait eu pour consigne de la part de la cuisinière de noter tous les plats que leur invité semblait préférer. Rares était les invités du maître, alors le personnel faisait toujours tout pour les satisfaire. Et ce jeune homme n'y ferait pas exception.

Harry mangea peu, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Une fois son repas finit, le majordome débarrassa le plateau. Des coups portés à la porte détournèrent l'attention du vieil homme de sa tâche. Il se redressa et, jetant un coup d'œil à leur invité, il convia la personne derrière la porte à entrer.

-Bonjours, David, salua le médecin.

-Bonjour, monsieur.

-Bien, je vois que notre jeune ami s'est réveillé. Tu t'appelles Harry, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je m'appelle Matt. Bien, approche un peu, indiqua-t-il en tapotant le bord du lit.

Harry se tendit à cette demande, mais il avança doucement jusqu'à se retrouver les jambes pendantes en dehors du lit.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda alors Matt.

-Ça va.

-Des nausées, maux de tête, de gorge, des difficultés respiratoires ou des douleurs ?

-J'ai mal à la gorge, avoua doucement Harry. Et j'ai des courbatures un peu partout… et mes blessures.

-La morphine ne doit plus faire effet, soupira le médecin, on va arranger ça. Mais d'abord je dois te soigner, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça doucement. Le médecin lui mit alors un thermomètre dans la bouche puis, avec des gestes lents, il défit la chemise de pyjama qu'Harry portait. Il ôta soigneusement les divers bandages, usant d'un peu d'eau lorsque la bande avait collé aux plaies. Il les vérifia soigneusement.

-Bien, les infections ont toute été contrées, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Mais, par précautions, je te ferai une autre injection de pénicilline.

Harry put alors observer ses diverses blessures. Certaines avaient dues être recousues. Il garderait sans doute des cicatrices. Le médecin passa alors sur les blessures une pommade antiseptique cicatrisante et refit les bandages. Puis il s'agenouilla et prit le pied droit d'Harry avant de le poser sur son genou. Il défit le bandage et massa la cheville.

-Ça à l'air d'aller mieux ici, aussi, sourit doucement le médecin.

Il refit un bandage à la cheville puis se releva. Matt s'empara alors de deux fioles et de deux seringues. Il remplit les deux avec de la pénicilline et de la morphine puis revînt près d'Harry. Celui-ci, en voyant les piqures, eut un mouvement de recul non contrôlé. Encore la peur qui le faisait réagir à la moindre menace.

-Tout va bien, rassura le médecin d'un murmure. Ceci est un antibiotique pour combattre les infections et ceci est un antidouleur. Juste ça.

Harry acquiesça et inspira à fond. Allez ! Tu es un Gryffondor, oui ou non ? Et il se rapprocha du Docteur. Matt lui prit doucement le bras, chercha la veine et piqua une première fois, puis une seconde. Rapidement, la douleur disparut et Harry se sentit somnolent. Puis le majordome le rallongea et le médecin prit congé, donnant quelques recommandations à David pour la suite.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Il se redressa aussitôt et regarda autour de lui. Il repéra sans mal la porte de la salle de bain qui était entrouverte. Le jeune homme se dégagea des couvertures et posa ses pieds sur le parquet froid avec un sursaut. La chambre était bien chauffée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sol soit froid. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses pieds il remarqua alors une paire de chaussons. Il les enfila et se leva, faisant attention à sa cheville blessée. Puis il boita jusqu'à la salle de bain pour répondre à ses besoins.

Lorsqu'il revînt dans la chambre après quelques ablutions et après avoir passé une robe de chambre, il y trouva David en train de préparer une table devant la cheminée.

-Monsieur a-t-il bien dormi ? S'enquit le vieil homme.

-Oui, merci, répondit timidement le jeune homme.

Le domestique tira alors la chaise, invitant Harry à y prendre place. Puis il lui servit quelque chose de simple : un steak haché cuit à point et des pommes frites dorées au four. Harry se surprit à manger plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, ce qui sembla ravir le majordome. Puis un morceau de tarte aux pommes fut servi en dessert.

Harry remercia ensuite le domestique et demanda à ce que le cuisinier soit remercié également. Le majordome acquiesça avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant leur invité seul.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Selon Mycroft, il était libre d'aller où il voulait dans le manoir, du moins supposait-il que c'était un manoir à la vue de sa chambre. Mais il ne voulait voir personne, alors que son sentiment d'insécurité refaisait surface à la pensée de sortir de cette chambre.

Il repéra rapidement une bibliothèque bien remplie contre l'un des murs de la chambre. Il s'en approcha et vit de nombreux ouvrage sur de nombreux thèmes, dont des livres pour la jeunesse. Il savait par Hermione que certains de ces livres était des classiques pour les enfants voir les adolescents, mais il n'en avait lu aucun. Eh bien, il allait avoir le temps de se rattraper. Il s'empara de L'Iliade et de l'Odyssée d'Homer et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

Pris dans les aventures d'Ulysse, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de David. Pas avant que celui-ci ne tousse légèrement pour faire remarquer sa présence. Harry sursauta légèrement et jeta un regard à David et à ce qu'il amenait. Une desserte pleine de pâtisserie.

-Je vous apporte votre collation de quatre heures, Monsieur, annonça le majordome.

-Un gouter ? Il n'en avait jamais eu. Harry se leva prudemment et boita lentement jusqu'à la desserte.

-Monsieur aurait dût rester assis, je lui aurais apporté sa collation.

-Désolé, murmura Harry, c'est… je n'ai pas l'habitude…

-Pas l'habitude que l'on vous serve, devina David.

Harry acquiesça et se laissa ramener vers le canapé sans résistance.

-Maitre Mycroft nous a demandé à tous de prendre soin de vous. Alors laissez-nous faire, c'est notre travail.

-Je sais, soupira doucement Harry, je vais essayer.

-A la bonne heure.

David apporta alors une tasse de chocolat chaud et des scones au jeune homme qui les prit avec plaisir. Harry sirota son chocolat chaud avec bonheur, c'était la première fois qu'il en goutait un.

-C'est délicieux, murmura Harry.

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit cela fit tiquer le majordome.

-Vous n'en aviez jamais bu ?

-Non, je… je n'ai eu accès qu'a du thé.

Les sourcils de David se froncèrent encore plus à cette remarque.

-Y a-t-il d'autre chose auquel vous n'aviez pas accès ?

Harry se tendit à cette question, le domestique le remarqua aussitôt et s'excusa, affirmant qu'il n'était pas à sa place, mais se promettant de faire découvrir le plus de choses possible à leur jeune invité. Puis il reprit la desserte et laissa Harry seul. Celui-ci se replongea dans les aventures d'Ulysse avec exaltation.

Ce furent de nouveaux coups, plusieurs heures plus tard, qui le sortirent de son histoire. Il invita la personne à entrer et eut un léger sourire ravi en voyant Mycroft sur le pas de sa porte. Harry se leva alors et s'approcha du politicien de l'ombre.

-Vous avez eu une bonne journée ? demanda Harry avec un sourire timide.

-Moyenne. Deux nouvelles guerres se sont déclarées en Afrique et en Corée du Nord… Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je suis venu voir si tu accepterais de diner avec moi.

Harry se tendit alors et jeta un regard effrayé à la porte. Il ne se sentait pas encore près à sortir d'ici. Mycroft dut le voir d'ailleurs.

-Ou bien nous pourrions diner ici, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-J'accepte.

-Bien.

Il fit signe à David de servir le repas, Harry pencha la tête en voyant que l'homme avait prévu sa réaction. Etait-il si transparent ? Question stupide. Harry savait que la peur avait une grande place dans sa nouvelle vie et donc que son refus de sortir de la chambre était parfaitement prévisible par n'importe qui.

Une fois la table servie, Mycroft, qui avait ôté sa veste, invita Harry à s'asseoir en face de lui. Celui-ci prit place et observa tout ce qui avait été posé sur la table. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des plats.

Mycroft haussa lui aussi un sourcil en voyant les différents mets proposés. Certains étaient d'origine anglaise, mais il voyait aussi des plats Français et Italien. Cependant, un regard vers Harry l'insista à ne rien dire. Le jeune homme semblait émerveillé par ce qu'il avait devant lui. L'homme de l'ombre se servit alors, invitant Harry à faire de même.

Aucun des deux ne parla, mais ce fut inutile. L'ambiance de ce repas était calme et reposante et, après la journée qu'il venait de passer, cela fit un bien fou à Mycroft.

A la fin du diner, Mycroft et Harry prirent tous les deux une tasse de thé, installés sur le canapé à observer les flammes. Cela ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Mycroft demanda à son jeune invité ce qu'il avait fait. Harry lui avoua, le rouge aux joues, avoir dormi une grande partie de la journée, ce qui fit sourire doucement son vis à vis.

-Tu es ici pour te reposer, alors dors autant que tu en as besoin.

-D'accord, murmura Harry.

-Bien, je vais donc me retirer pour la nuit, annonça Mycroft en se levant. Passe une bonne nuit, Harry.

-Vous aussi, Mycroft.

Il observa l'homme sortir de sa chambre, puis il enleva sa robe de chambre et s'allongea dans le grand lit pour lui aussi profité du sommeil pour se reposer. Enfin, en espérant ne pas faire de cauchemars.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il fallut une semaine de plus à Harry pour qu'il se sente suffisamment en confiance pour sortir de sa chambre. Il était tôt le matin, trop sans doute, mais le jeune homme s'était réveillé avec la faim au ventre. Ainsi se dirigea-t-il vers la cuisine. Par chance, David lui avait décrit le manoir suffisamment bien pour qu'il sache où se trouvaient les pièces principales.

Il arriva rapidement devant la cuisine sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la porte. Il vit alors la cuisinière et le cuisinier s'affairer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il hésita à faire connaître sa présence, jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne le trahisse. Les deux cuisiniers se retournèrent alors vers lui. Harry ne bougea pas, pétrifié sur place. Fichu sentiment d'insécurité !

-Oh je suis désolé, le petit déjeuner n'est pas prêt, s'excusa aussitôt la cuisinière. Je vous le prépare tout de suite et je vais le faire monter.

Harry observa la femme s'affairer un peu plus vite à son fourneau. Il hésita un instant puis franchit le seuil de la porte avant de prendre place au bout de la table.

-Je peux le prendre ici, ça sera très bien, assura Harry d'une petite voix.

La cuisinière lui jeta un regard qui le fit rougir, puis elle acquiesça, préparant le chocolat chaud pendant que l'autre cuisinier sortait des pâtisseries du four.

-Voilà, murmura la femme en posant une tasse pleine devant Harry.

-Merci…

-Martha.

-Merci Martha.

-Et mon cher mari s'appelle Peter, ajouta la cuisinière en jetant un regard au cuisinier.

Harry acquiesça et prit un croissant dans un panier posé devant lui.

Rapidement, d'autres bruits leur parvinrent, et les domestiques commencèrent à arriver. S'ils furent surpris de la présence du jeune homme, ils ne dirent rien et s'installèrent à l'autre bout de la table. David leur avait bien dit qu'il n'aimait pas être approché. Ils remarquèrent tous sans mal qu'Harry avait rapproché sa nourriture de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on la lui prenne. Et cela peina le personnel du manoir. Mais bien vite, tous retournèrent à leur repas. Ils devaient se dépêcher pour prendre leur service.

La cuisinière était partie chercher de la farine dans la remise, lorsque son cri retenti dans la cuisine. Harry sursauta à cela et se tendit.

-Un serpent !

Harry haussa un sourcil et se leva, faisant taire le reste du personnel. Il s'avança alors vers la remise, passant près des domestiques en gardant une distance de sécurité, et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté. Il vit alors très nettement Martha, montée sur une caisse quelconque, alors qu'un serpent s'était dressé devant elle. Il avait dût venir ici pour la chaleur et sans doute pour la nourriture. Il devait y avoir quelques souris dans les parages. Harry s'approcha sous le regard surpris des employés qui avaient rejoint le pas de la porte. Il s'accroupit près du serpent et l'attrapa vivement par la tête. Celui-ci enroula alors son corps sur le bras du jeune homme.

-Ce n'est qu'une couleuvre, rassura alors Harry. Elle n'est pas venimeuse.

La cuisinière acquiesça doucement et descendit de la caisse. Le jeune homme, lui, observa le serpent avec une certaine tristesse. Sans ses pouvoirs, plus de fourchelangue. Il leva alors la main et fit glisser un doigt sur le long de la tête du reptile. Il eut un léger sourire en sentant le corps frissonner doucement.

-Je vais la remettre dehors, annonça Harry.

Il s'approcha alors de la porte avant de se figer en voyant tout le monde-là. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Aussitôt tous les employés retournèrent s'asseoir, laissant l'espace nécessaire au jeune homme pour se sentir rassuré. Il rentra dans la cuisine et sortit par la porte de derrière. Puis s'éloigna quelque peu et posa le serpent sous un arbuste.

-Tu ne devrais pas entrer dans les maisons comme ça, murmura Harry. Un jour tu te feras tuer.

Il se leva pour rejoindre le manoir lorsqu'il se figea. Il se retourna alors vers le serpent et l'observa s'engouffrer plus loin sous les arbustes. Il était pourtant sur d'avoir entendu un "merci". Harry secoua la tête et retourna vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pu l'entendre. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir.

Il entra dans la cuisine pour voir qu'elle était vide, hormis le cuisinier et la cuisinière. Celle-ci posa d'ailleurs une autre tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table. Si Harry fut surpris dans un premier temps, un léger sourire apparu sur son visage alors qu'il s'asseyait et dégustait une nouvelle tasse du délicieux breuvage.

Ensuite le jeune homme se leva et déambula dans les divers couloirs du manoir. Il remarqua sans mal les efforts que le personnel fournissait pour ne pas l'approcher de trop près, et il en fut soulagé. Il put ainsi trouver la bibliothèque, qui était immense, un salon de détente, un autre avec un home cinéma dernier cri. Il trouva également de nombreuses chambres et salles de bain, une salle à manger grandiose et … était-ce vraiment une salle de bal ? Harry referma la porte doucement sur la pièce, qui était plus grande encore que la salle à manger.

Il parcourut encore plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une fenêtre. Devant lui s'étendait un grand bâtiment tout en longueur.

-Monsieur ?

Harry sursauta et se tourna vivement vers le majordome.

-David ! Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur.

-Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le bâtiment devant lui.

-Les écuries, Monsieur. Monsieur Mycroft aime les promenades à cheval au printemps ou à l'automne.

-Est-ce que je peux y aller ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sur Monsieur, assura David. Mais il faudra bien vous couvrir, la température a encore baissé aujourd'hui.

Harry acquiesça et laissa le majordome le guider vers une porte fenêtre près des écuries. Il prit ensuite le manteau et l'écharpe tendus par David et les enfila. Le majordome lui ouvrit alors la porte, et le jeune homme sortit du manoir. Il inspira profondément. Il n'avait jamais aimé être enfermé à l'intérieur. Puis il s'avança vers le bâtiment et chercha une entrée. Il trouva rapidement une porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Ici, la chaleur était presque étouffante. Harry se débarrassa vivement de son manteau et de son écharpe, qu'il posa sur une chaise près de l'entrée. Puis il s'avança. L'écurie contenait six chevaux. Harry ne connaissait pas les différentes races, mais nul doute qu'ils devaient valoir une fortune. Il y avait deux marrons, un gris tacheté de blanc, un blanc, un autre marron et blanc et enfin un noir.

Harry s'avança dans l'allée centrale tout en observant les différents chevaux. Un bruit de pas le fit se tendre, alors que l'un des hommes qu'il avait vu ce matin approchait. Lorsque celui-ci remarqua le jeune homme devant lui, il s'arrêta.

-Bonjour, salua le palefrenier.

-Bonjour, murmura Harry.

-Je m'appelle Sylvester. Tu aimes les chevaux ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il aimait tous les animaux… sauf les rats. Sylvester eut un léger sourire et reprit son travail, laissant Harry seul avec les chevaux. Ce dernier s'approcha alors d'un box et tendit la main pour caresser l'encolure du cheval blanc. Celui-ci se laissa faire volontiers, puis il poussa doucement la main d'Harry avant de lui attraper la manche et de tirer dessus.

-Celui-là est un gourmant, prévînt Sylvester depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment. Il veut sans doute une pomme.

Harry repéra rapidement un tonneau de pommes un peu plus loin.

-Je peux ?

-Juste une seule alors, concéda le palefrenier.

Harry se dirigea vers le tonneau et en prit une, puis il revint près du box. Le cheval avait suivi son mouvement et piaffait d'impatience. Il tendit son cou vers Harry et essaya de chiper la pomme dès qu'elle fut à sa portée. Mais le garçon repoussa doucement la tête avec un léger rire. Rassuré le palefrenier retourna à son travail.

Harry passa la journée dans les écuries, ne rentrant que le temps de manger à midi. Il passa l'après-midi à papillonner de box en box, offrant à chacun des chevaux une pomme et des caresses. Il découvrit ainsi que le blanc s'appelait Snow star, que les marrons étaient Telma et Louise, que le gris était Cumulus et le blanc et marron Nougat.

Le seul problème qu'il rencontra fut lorsqu'il voulut donner une pomme au cheval noir. Sylvester le prévint quelques secondes avant de l'agripper par la taille et de l'éloigner du box au moment où le cheval rua.

-Désolé, s'excusa aussi l'homme en le lâchant et en s'écartant.

Harry était tendu comme un arc, mais il ne lâchait pas le cheval du regard.

-Il n'a pas encore été dressé, soupira l'employé. Il est encore un peu sauvage. Je ne vous ais pas fait mal ?

-Non, ça va.

Harry passa ainsi le reste de l'après-midi, assis sur une botte de paille devant le box du noir qui s'appelait BlackHole. Il avait posé la pomme sur la porte du box, mais le cheval qui s'était retourné ne l'avait pas vu, ou bien ne s'y intéressait pas.

Harry s'appuya contre la stalle derrière lui et eut un léger rire en sentant Telma lui donner de légers coups de tête à la recherche d'une caresse, qu'il lui donna.

Il se sentait en sécurité ici, loin des Hommes qui étaient responsables d'une grande partie de ses maux. Bien sûr, les domestiques du manoir ne lui avaient rien fait et ne lui feraient aucun mal. Là, il songeait plutôt aux Hommes avec un grand H. Il se demanda alors s'il pourrait de nouveau faire confiance à l'Homme. La réponse lui vint aussitôt. Bien sûr. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il faisait déjà confiance à Mycroft pour le garder en sécurité. Il savait qu'il était en lieux sûre au manoir, et ses actions n'étaient conduites que par le sentiment d'insécurité résultant de la perte de ses pouvoirs.

Mais là, entouré par les chevaux, il se sentait en sécurité. Un bruit sourd fit ouvrir les yeux à Harry, qui ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermé. La pomme qu'il avait mise sur le box de BlackHole venait de tomber. Le cheval s'était retourné et, dans le mouvement, avait fait tombé le fruit. Harry se leva alors, s'empara de la pomme et, avec précaution, la tendit au cheval, avançant pas à pas pour ne pas l'effrayer. L'équidé tendit alors la tête, prit la pomme et se retourna à nouveau, attirant une moue de la part d'Harry. Quelle tête de mule !

Un léger rire le surprit. Harry se tourna alors et put apercevoir Mycroft près de la porte d'entrée, qui l'observait. Le garçon eut un léger sourire et le rejoignit.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, affirma le politicien de l'ombre. Et on m'a dit que tu avais passé ta journée ici.

-Si ça pose problème…

- Non aucun, le rassura Mycroft. J'ai également eu vent d'une histoire de serpent.

-Oh ! Un serpent s'était introduit dans la remise. Je l'ai juste attrapé et remis dehors.

-Tu sembles être à l'aise avec les animaux, nota l'aîné des Holmes.

-Tant que je ne me montre pas menaçant, ils ne m'attaqueront pas. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec eux.

Mycroft acquiesça et observa le jeune homme caresser Cumulus de manière distraite.

-Le diner va être servi, tu viens ? demanda Mycroft.

Harry acquiesça à son tour et laissa Mycroft le guider vers le manoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-Harry !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de ce qu'il faisait et les posa sur Mycroft. L'homme venait de toute évidence de rentrer du travail. Et il allait, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, soit depuis qu'Harry avait découvert les écuries, chercher le jeune homme pour diner. Harry finit de brosser le cheval gris sous le regard du maitre des lieux.

-David m'a dit que tu avais encore passé ta journée ici, remarqua le politicien.

-Vous connaissez mon passé, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de fuir la présence des hommes.

-Ça n'était pas un reproche.

Mycroft s'approcha alors de la monture et la caressa doucement.

-Tu ne fuis pas ma présence pourtant, nota le plus âgé. N'es-tu pas effrayé ?

-Je ne vous trouve plus vraiment effrayant, maintenant que je vous connais.

-Le colocataire de mon frère m'a dit pratiquement la même chose. Dois-je en conclure que je suis pas du tout effrayant ?

Harry eut un sourire mais ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de cela, il changea de sujet.

-Vous avez un frère ?

-Un frère cadet, acquiesça Mycroft, il s'appelle Sherlock.

-Vous êtes proches ?

-Pas vraiment, Sherlock… Disons, que nos relations ne sont pas vraiment au beau fixe.

-C'est dommage, murmura Harry.

-Je trouve aussi, mais Sherlock est plutôt borné lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose. Ce qui me cause bien des frayeurs d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment ? C'est à ce point-là ?

-Je me fais du souci pour lui constamment. Par chance, son colocataire arrive plus ou moins à garder un œil sur lui. John est une bénédiction, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute.

Harry eut un léger rire amusé, puis il ramena le cheval à son box et suivit Mycroft vers la maison principale. Ils se rendirent ensuite vers une petite salle à manger pour y déguster leur repas, discutant de choses et d'autres.

Mycroft observa le jeune homme évoluer dans son manoir. Rapidement Harry se fit à la présence des domestiques. Et, même s'il était toujours un peu tendu, il pouvait maintenant discuter avec eux sans trop de problème. Quant à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry, eh bien, le garçon était totalement détendu en sa présence maintenant. Et Mycroft ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.

Il entra dans le salon après une journée chargée mais courte. Il n'était même pas encore seize heures. Il ôta sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de s'avancer vers le canapé. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la présence d'Harry dans celui-ci.

-Harry ?!

Le jeune homme eut une moue en entendant la surprise de Mycroft.

-Le vétérinaire est là, se justifia-t-il.

Mycroft eut alors un sourire amusé. Si le jeune homme était à l'aise avec le personnel du manoir, il était toujours effrayé par les étrangers. Le politicien s'approcha alors d'une desserte et se servit un verre de cognac avant de rejoindre le jeune homme sur le canapé.

-Comment a été votre journée ? demanda Harry. Vous rentrez tôt aujourd'hui.

-Disons que j'ai eu quelques ennuis, mais que j'ai su les régler. Et toi ?

-Le vétérinaire n'est arrivé qu'il y a une heure, alors j'ai pu passer un peu de temps avec les chevaux.

Mycroft acquiesça doucement tout en sirotant son verre. Il observa le jeune homme à côté de lui alors que celui-ci était plongé dans la contemplation des flammes de la cheminée. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui acheter un animal, un chat.

-Est-ce que vous jouez du piano ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Mycroft, qui avait l'esprit ailleurs, suivit le regard du jeune homme et le posa sur le piano qui trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce.

-En effet, acquiesça Mycroft. Sais-tu en jouer ?

-Non, soupira Harry, je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour ce genre de choses.

-Aimerais-tu apprendre ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna Harry.

-Je pourrais t'enseigner, proposa Mycroft.

-Non, je… Vous avez suffisamment de travail comme ça, bafouilla Harry en rougissant doucement.

Le politicien de l'ombre se leva et rejoignit le siège du piano. Il posa son verre sur un napperon prévu à cet effet et remonta ses manches. Bientôt, un doux air résonna dans la pièce sous le regard subjugué d'Harry, qui ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait tirer une telle mélodie de cet instrument.

Au bout de quelques morceaux, le pianiste s'arrêta et se tourna vers son invité. Il trouva celui-ci les bras croisés sur le dossier du canapé et les yeux clos. Sans doute pour mieux apprécier la musique. Et lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux, Mycroft put y lire une telle joie, une telle vie qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

-Approche, ordonna-t-il.

Harry se leva et s'approcha du piano. Mycroft se poussa un peu sur le siège pour laisser de la place à celui-ci qui s'y installa. Le politicien passa alors le temps qui restait avant le repas à lui apprendre les bases du piano, sous le regard attentif et curieux du jeune homme.

Ce fut ainsi que débutèrent les cours de piano. Et aucun des deux protagonistes n'aurait changé cette nouvelle habitude pour rien au monde Harry trouvant en Mycroft un professeur patient mais exigent, et Mycroft trouvant en Harry un élève attentif et acharné.

Ces cours changèrent beaucoup de choses au manoir. Mycroft et Harry se rapprochèrent, passant presque tout leur temps libre ensemble à discuter, à jouer au piano ou aux échecs. Harry lui avait même raconté l'épisode de l'échiquier géant qu'il avait dû traverser pendant sa première année. Ensuite, si Harry passait toujours ses matinées et le début d'après-midi dans les écuries, il occupait le reste de la journée dans le salon à s'entrainer au piano. Et Mycroft venait le rejoindre dès son retour à la maison.

-Est-ce que Sherlock joue aussi du piano ?

Surpris par la question, Mycroft rata une note. Il se reconcentra cependant bien vite et reprit son morceau.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je suis désolé, se rétracta aussitôt Harry, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Non, Sherlock ne joue pas du piano, il joue du violon, répondit l'homme avec un léger sourire. Pourquoi ?

-Simple curiosité, répondit Harry dans un murmure. Vous avez déjà joué ensemble ?

Mycroft eut un sourire comprenant où il voulait en venir. Sa relation avec son frère s'était dégradée ces dernières années, il le savait. Or Harry trouvait cela inacceptable. Il allait sans doute lui proposer un duo avec son frère pour les rapprocher.

-Il refusera, souffla Mycroft. Il ne veut rien avoir affaire avec moi.

Harry eut une moue à cette réponse, puis il s'arrêta de jouer, observant le piano sans vraiment le voir.

-Les gens ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont.

-Harry…

-Ils ont tout ce que j'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir et ils ne s'en satisfont pas.

-L'homme est ainsi, répondit Mycroft.

-Alors l'homme est un imbécile.

Mycroft ricana doucement à cette remarque.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry surpris.

-Sherlock est très intelligent, un véritable génie. Je trouve amusant le fait qu'on le traite d'imbécile.

-Ça n'est pas vrai, peut-être ?

-Sherlock est un sociopathe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un sociopathe est une personne qui a du mal à ressentir les émotions, que ce soit pour les autres ou pour soit même. Quoique ! Les dernières actions de mon frère invalident le diagnostic de sociopathie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais… il a sauté du toit d'un immeuble pour sauver trois personnes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ces trois personnes étaient menacées par des tueurs d'élite et que ces tueurs les auraient abattues s'ils n'avaient pas vu Sherlock sauter.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien alors ?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est un imbécile quand même, assena Harry d'une voix calme.

Mycroft l'observa avec un léger sourire pendant qu'Harry reprenait son morceau. Un imbécile sans doute, mais un imbécile qui était en train de changer grâce à John Watson. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour son petit frère comprendrait à quel point il s'inquiète pour lui. Par la suite, Sherlock Holmes ne fut plus évoqué pendant leurs séances.

Mycroft avait eu une longue journée, longue mais productive. Un tyran avait été détrôné et une guerre avait été évitée en Afrique. Mais malgré sa fatigue, il n'avait pu se résoudre à annuler leur petit cours de piano. Ainsi était-il assis sur le siège du piano à écouter Harry jouer. Bercé par la douce mélodie, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était en train de s'endormir…Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne le secoue doucement.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut et observa autour de lui. Il était toujours assis sur le siège du piano, mais Harry avait passé un bras derrière son dos pour lui éviter de tomber et son autre main était posée sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de basculer en avant.

-Vous deviez aller vous allonger, remarqua Harry avec inquiétude.

Mycroft acquiesça et se leva doucement, encore en partie plongé dans les limbes du sommeil. Harry se leva à son tour et resta aux cotés de Mycroft le temps que celui-ci regagne sa chambre. Une fois qu'ils se fussent souhaité bonne nuit, Harry resta quelques instants devant la porte close et l'observa avec inquiétude. Peut-être qu'il en demandait trop à Mycroft avec ses cours de piano. L'homme avait déjà un travail suffisamment fatiguant comme ça.

Le lendemain, lorsque Mycroft arriva dans le salon, ce fut pour trouver celui-ci vide. Inquiet il se dirigea vers les écuries où il avait de grandes chances de trouver Harry. Il trouva effectivement celui-ci, assis sur une botte de paille, les yeux dans le vague.

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme se tendit légèrement avant de se détendre.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au salon ? demanda le politicien en s'approchant du jeune homme.

-Vous aviez l'air si fatigué hier soir, se justifia Harry.

Mycroft comprit aussitôt et s'assit à côté d'Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Pense-tu que l'on peut me contraindre à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire ?

-Non, murmura Harry.

-Les cours que je te donne ne sont pas une obligation pour moi, bien au contraire. Je le fais car cela me fait du bien. Après une journée de travail, cela me permet de me détendre. D'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, puis rougit doucement alors que le sourire de Mycroft s'agrandit.

-Allons diner, proposa Mycroft, et après nous irons jouer un peu, si tu le veux bien.

-D'accord, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'écurie, plus complices qu'ils ne l'avaient été.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Mycroft soupira une nouvelle fois, et se demanda si Sa gracieuse Majesté la Reine lui en voudrait de mettre en place des élections anticipées pour remplacer le premier ministre. Probablement pas, s'il venait à lui révéler la dernière bêtise de celui-ci.

Au tout début de la guerre contre Voldemort, il y avait de cela quelques années, Mycroft avait eu vent d'une prophétie et d'un élu. Il avait donc mené son enquête. Et les autorités magiques avaient accepté de lui fournir les informations qu'il demandait - du moins celle relatives à ses aventures à l'école. Il était évident que, s'il avait su ce que l'enfant subissait chez lui, il l'aurait enlevé de la garde des Dursley. Il avait ensuite regroupé ces informations dans un dossier. Lorsqu'Harry avait été arrêté par le ministère, le premier ministre avait demandé à consulter ce dossier. Et cet imbécile l'avait perdu. Il avait égaré un dossier ultra confidentiel. Et lorsque Mycroft était allé l'interroger, il avait simplement haussé les épaules.

Sa voiture s'arrêta, et le politicien de l'ombre jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il était arrivé au 221B Baker Street. Il savait que ses hommes pourraient s'en occuper, mais il devait trouver ces documents le plus vite possible. Et, pour cela, il avait besoin de l'aide de son frère. Mycroft descendit de la voiture et entra au 221. Des coups de feu le firent doucement sourire. Son frère s'ennuyait, ce qui était une bonne chose pour lui. Un Sherlock qui s'ennuie est un Sherlock qui acceptera plus facilement une enquête.

Mycroft monta au premier et donna des coups de parapluie contre la porte, avertissant de son arrivée. Et, sans attendre une invitation, il entra. Sherlock, en pyjama et robe de chambre, était affalé dans son fauteuil.

-Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir, Mycroft ?

-Une affaire, répondit le politicien en prenant place dans l'autre fauteuil.

-Je suis occupé, bougonna le détective.

-Je vois cela, répondit l'aîné en jetant un coup d'œil aux murs.

-Et comment va ton régime ?

-Bien.

-Et ta petite-amie ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as perdu quatre à cinq kilos et gagné du muscle. Or, tu n'aimes pas vraiment faire du sport. Si tu en fais, c'est donc pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que tu veux impressionner, donc une petite-amie.

-Nous sommes en pleine crise économique, il y a donc des tensions. Je me suis remis au sport pour pouvoir me défendre en cas de besoin. Maintenant l'affaire…

-Tu n'as donc pas de guerre à déclencher ? Répliqua Sherlock en s'emparant de son violon.

Mycroft lâcha alors un léger soupir. A ce moment-là, John rentra du travail. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Sherlock lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence de Mycroft. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. John posa alors son manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire le thé.

Il offrit par la suite une tasse à Mycroft, qui la prit en le remerciant d'un murmure. John en posa une autre sur la table près de Sherlock et garda la dernière en s'installant sur le canapé.

-Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle affaire ? Demanda John.

-Des documents sensibles ont été "égarés" par le premier ministre.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il ne restera pas longtemps à son poste ? Remarqua John.

Mycroft se leva subitement, posa sa tasse sur la table et regarda par la fenêtre sous le regard surpris des deux colocataires. Puis il se tourna pour leur faire de nouveau face.

-Ce que je vais vous dire et plus que top secret, alors ne tentez pas le diable.

John fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer doucement. Sherlock se contenta d'ignorer son frère.

-Il y a quelques années, des attentats ont été perpétrés, principalement sur Londres, mais aussi dans de nombreux petits villages. On a réussi à étouffer la plupart des affaires et je vous épargnerai les détails…

-Bien aimable de ta part, marmonna Sherlock.

-Cinq villages ont été particulièrement touchés. Sur ces cinq villages, de deux cents habitants minimum, on a trouvé quatre survivants.

-Sur combien de personne en tout ? Demanda John en se redressant.

-1 450 habitants environs.

Mycroft put alors voir John se laisser tomber dans le fond du canapé, abasourdi. Sherlock, lui, s'était redressé.

-Le chef de ce groupe de terroriste était fou, mais également dangereux. Son arrestation a été confiée à un autre service que le mien. Mais si les hommes de ce service ne craignaient pas d'affronter le menu fretin, lorsqu'il était question de s'attaquer au chef il n'y avait plus personne.

-Mais cet homme a été arrêté. Il n'y a plus d'attaques terroristes depuis quelques temps déjà, remarqua Sherlock.

-C'est exact. Les adultes étant trop effrayés pour intervenir, les enfants n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que d'entrer en guerre.

-Et vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher cela ? S'énerva John.

-Je n'en avais pas le pouvoir, sinon croyez bien que nous serions intervenus.

-Et donc…

-Cet homme a tenté une attaque contre Buckingham Palace, contre la Reine. Et l'un de ces enfants, qui avait eu vent de l'attaque, est venu. Il s'est battu et l'a tué.

-Les documents que tu me demandes de chercher…

-Ces documents contiennent des informations concernant ce garçon. S'ils tombent dans de mauvaises mains, il pourrait être en danger. Il n'a que 18 ans, Sherlock.

-Et bien sûr, tu n'as personne pour s'en occuper dans ton agence ? Demanda Sherlock avec ironie.

Mycroft observa son petit frère avec une certaine déception, un soupçon de lassitude et aussi une pincée de colère. Son sociopathe de frère ne voyait donc pas que la vie d'un jeune homme était en jeu ? Il observa le pauvre docteur qui essayait de convaincre Sherlock.

-Il faut que tu retrouves ces documents, Sherlock.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour sauver une vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a sauvé la Reine, Sherlock.

Le détective se contenta alors de hausser les épaules. Mycroft savait que John réussirait à convaincre Sherlock. Il avait toujours réussi lorsqu'une vie était en jeu. Mais là, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour que Sherlock prenne l'affaire, et il savait aussi que la réponse de Sherlock à cette phase le blesserait.

-J'ai déjà mené ma petite enquête, remarqua Mycroft. La question maintenant, Sherlock, est de savoir si tu réussiras là où j'ai échoué.

Le regard de Sherlock se fit alors plus insistant sur son frère, puis il s'empara du dossier et commença à compulser les divers documents qui y étaient. Voyant cela, Mycroft prit alors congé. Il redescendit dans la rue, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres du 221B. Le rideau lui cachait la vue, mais il était sûr que Sherlock l'observait. Il monta dans sa voiture, et celle-ci redémarra en direction du manoir. Il fut surpris dans ses réflexions par un appel. Le politicien de l'ombre sortit son portable et jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. La Reine. Des têtes allaient tomber.

-Votre Majesté, salua l'homme du gouvernement.

-J'ai appris les dernière nouvelle, Mycroft.

-Moi aussi et j'ai pris des dispositions, rassura-t-il.

-Ces documents doivent impérativement être retrouvés.

-Mon frère cadet, Sherlock, s'en occupe, assura Mycroft.

-Bien.

Le soulagement dans la voix de la reine fit doucement sourire l'homme.

-Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

-Non, répondit Mycroft. Je me rends à la maison pour le prévenir et sans doute le rassurer aussi.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Physiquement, il va très bien. Mais leur trahison l'a… brisé. A tel point qu'il n'a plus confiance en personne.

-Il vous fait confiance à vous, nota la Reine.

-A moi et, dans une certaine mesure, à mon personnel. Mais cela ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain.

-Veillez sur lui, Mycroft, recommanda Sa Majesté.

-Bien sûr, assura l'homme.

-Passez une bonne journée.

-Vous de même Votre Altesse.

Il raccrocha une fois sûr que Sa Majesté avait raccroché la première. Puis il observa le paysage défiler de manière pensive.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, David l'attendait devant la porte.

-Bon retour, Monsieur.

-Où est Harry ?

-Aux écuries, Monsieur. Dois-je le faire venir ?

-Non je vais aller le voir moi-même.

-Bien, Monsieur.

Il observa le majordome regagner les étages et prit lui-même la direction des écuries. Lorsqu'il y entra, il entendit tout de suite la voix d'Harry. Il eut un sourire en voyant le jeune homme monter sur le cheval gris, se cramponnant à la selle alors que Sylvester tenait la longe de l'animal. Le jeune homme semblait à l'aise sur le celui-ci. Il lui accorda un sourire lorsqu'il le vit. Mycroft s'approcha alors et prit la place du palefrenier.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

Le politicien de l'ombre lui jeta un regard surpris, faisant rire doucement Harry.

-Je sais toujours lorsqu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, c'est comme un sixième sens. C'est comme les mensonges. Je sais toujours lorsque l'on me ment.

Mycroft acquiesça avant de soupirer doucement. Ce qu'il allait dire au jeune homme pouvais être très mal pris par celui-ci.

-Lorsque la guerre a commencé, on nous a avertis au sujet de la prophétie, expliqua Mycroft. Alors, dans un souci de sécurité, notre monde a fait une enquête sur toi.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil la tension dans les épaules d'Harry.

-Nous ne te voulions aucun mal, mais nous devions savoir, pour pouvoir protéger notre monde en cas de problème. Lorsque tu as été arrêté par les aurors, notre premier ministre a demandé à voir ton dossier. Et cet incapable l'a perdu, gronda Mycroft

-Est-ce que je suis en danger ? Demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

-Le dossier relatait également que tu avais perdu tes pouvoirs. Il n'aurait jamais dû être placé entre les mains de cet incapable.

Harry descendit d'un bond du cheval et s'éloigna de Mycroft.

-Nous ignorions à l'époque si tu pouvais ou non représenter une menace, Harry, tenta de se justifier le politicien.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ce dossier n'a plus de raison d'être.

-Bien sûr, je ne suis plus une menace sans mes pouvoirs, cracha Harry.

-Maintenant nous avons la preuve que tu es quelqu'un de bon, répondit Mycroft. J'ai demandé à Sherlock de le retrouver et, une fois que je l'aurai de nouveau en ma possession, je le détruirai.

Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule. Harry se retourna alors et plongea son regard dans celui de Mycroft. Il y vit de la sincérité et une réelle inquiétude.

-Tout pour sa patrie, murmura Harry avec un sourire triste.

Puis il quitta les écuries, laissant Mycroft seul avec les chevaux.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette idée, remarqua Harry.

Il observa le tailleur finir de prendre des mesures et s'isoler dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry avec reçu une invitation de la Reine à venir prendre le thé avec elle. Mycroft avait donc fait appel à un tailleur pour fournir un costume impeccable et sur mesure au jeune homme.

Depuis que l'aîné lui avait avoué pour le dossier, le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du politicien. Ces excuses avaient été sincères, mais il l'avait espionné. Et maintenant, ces informations pouvaient se retourner contre lui et le mettre en danger. Et depuis qu'il avait laissé Mycroft seul dans les écuries, une distance s'était installée entre eux. Et cela commençait à peser à Harry.

Le jeune homme descendit du tabouret et se rapprocha du politicien, qui était installé sur le canapé. Il se laissa tomber à côté de celui-ci.

-Je veux dire, continua le plus jeune, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me payer un costume sur mesures. Un bien plus simple aurait suffi. D'autant que je ne le mettrai probablement que deux ou trois fois dans ma vie.

-Il faut que tu sois présentable pour Sa Majesté.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut me voir ? Je ne suis personne, souffla Harry. Plus maintenant.

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il est normal qu'elle veuille te rencontrer.

Le silence s'installa alors entre eux, tendu et inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que Harry en ai assez.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

-De quoi ?

-D'être parti.

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de t'avoir espionné et de ne t'avoir rien dit.

-Je ne vous en veux pas… plus. J'ai compris pourquoi vous aviez fait ça. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que votre frère retrouvera le dossier.

-Il le retrouvera, assura Mycroft.

Ils passèrent le restant de la matinée à discuter de choses et d'autres. Au déjeuner, le tailleur vint les informer que le costume était terminé. Ils finirent alors rapidement leurs assiettes et rejoignirent le petit salon. Là, le tailleur fit essayer à Harry un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir.

-Un problème ? demanda Mycroft en voyant Harry grimacer légèrement.

-C'est trop près du corps, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Ensuite, le tailleur revînt avec une veste et des souliers vernis noir. Harry grimaça de plus belle et, s'il accepta de mettre les souliers, il refusa de porter la veste.

-Ça me serre vraiment de trop.

Mycroft acquiesça avec un léger sourire amusé, puis il entraina le jeune homme vers l'extérieur, laissant le soin à David de régler la note. Juste devant la porte, une limousine les attendait. Ils montèrent tous deux dedans et la voiture démarra, les emmenant à Buckingham Palace.

Une fois arrivés sur place, un homme en costume les mena vers un petit salon et les pria d'attendre. Mycroft posa son parapluie contre le canapé, tandis qu'Harry observait autour de lui avec un air émerveillé. Un domestique entra alors dans la salle, portant un plateau qu'il posa sur une petite table basse. Mycroft jeta un regard au plateau, qui contenait tout le nécessaire pour le Tea Time. Harry finit son tour des lieux et se laissa tomber aux cotés de l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda le politicien.

-C'est trop pour moi, rit doucement Harry. Je préfère le manoir.

-Certes et puis tu n'es pas Roi.

-Et je ne souhaiterais pas l'être pour tout l'or du monde, soupira le jeune homme.

-Malheureusement, on ne choisit pas sa famille, remarqua une voix depuis l'entrée de la salle.

Aussitôt Mycroft et Harry se levèrent en avisant la Reine. Celle-ci s'avança et s'arrêta devant eux.

-Majesté, salua Mycroft en s'inclinant légèrement.

La Reine eut un sourire pour cet homme qui s'occupait si bien de son royaume. Mycroft était pour elle un homme de confiance, un ami très cher et, si elle osait, un fils. Puis son regard se posa sur le jeune homme à côté du politicien. Aussitôt Harry mit un genou à terre devant elle.

-Ce genre de pratique n'est plus d'actualité, remarqua doucement sa Majesté.

Harry se leva et plongea son regard dans celui de la Reine.

-Je suis ravi que vous vous joignez à moi aujourd'hui les garçons, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils prirent alors place dans le canapé et le fauteuil et, aussitôt, Mycroft servit le thé. Il s'empara de sa propre tasse et en but une gorgée avant de reposer celle-ci sous le regard curieux d'Harry.

-Je vérifie qu'il n'est pas empoisonné, expliqua Mycroft.

Harry acquiesça et reporta son attention sur la Reine alors que celle-ci prenait la parole.

-Mycroft m'a averti de votre situation, Harry. Il est bien entendu évident que vous recevrez l'aide dont vous avez besoin. Il vous suffira d'en faire la demande à notre ami ici présent.

-Je remercie Sa Majesté pour sa proposition, mais je ne m'en sens pas digne.

-Je vous dois la vie, jeune homme. Cela mérite une récompense, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Je suis… était… peut être un sorcier, mais je suis avant tout un sujet de la couronne britannique. Ce soir-là, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, comme des milliers de soldats qui partent au front au nom de l'Angleterre.

La reine eut un sourire en l'entendant parler ainsi. Mycroft avait raison, cet enfant n'était pas le moins du monde attiré par le pouvoir ou par l'argent.

-Que souhaitez-vous alors ? demanda sa Majesté avec curiosité.

-Vivre, répondit Harry. Vivre libre et au calme. Loin du sang et de la haine.

La Reine eut un sourire triste en entendant cela. Elle s'était en partie attendue à une réponse dans ce style. Puis elle se tourna vers l'homme, qui écoutait l'échange en silence.

-Pensez-vous que nous puissions boire le thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse, Mycroft ?

-Je pense que la plupart des poisons utilisés auraient déjà eu des conséquences sur moi, répondit-il.

La Reine s'empara alors de sa tasse, vite imitée par les deux hommes, et ils burent le thé en discutant de sujets légers.

Sa Majesté posa de nombreuses questions sur le monde magique, auxquelles le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal d'y répondre. Elle fut émerveillée en découvrant le Quidditch. Jeta un regard au plafond lorsqu'Harry lui parla de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Frissonna d'effroi lorsqu'il lui parla de la forêt interdite. Puis elle questionna plus spécifiques aux aventures du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui parla alors des épreuves qui protégèrent la pierre philosophale, de la chambre des secrets, du tournoi des trois sorciers. Cela fit d'ailleurs tiquer Mycroft.

-Les organisateurs de ce tournoi sont vraiment inconscients ! Obliger des adolescents à affronter des dragons ! Il n'y a donc jamais eu d'accident ?

-Si, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, et même des morts.

-Alors pourquoi ? demanda la Reine.

-Voldemort n'était pas mort, je suppose que Dumbledore voulais créer des liens entre les différentes écoles. Il pourrait ainsi leur demander de l'aide en cas de besoin.

-Il y a d'autres moyens pour ça que de mettre en danger la vie d'innocents.

Un silence s'installa alors, Harry gardant la tête baissée, se souvenant du temps passé dans le monde de la magie. Ce fut Mycroft qui trouva un sujet plus léger.

-Comment va votre arrière-petit-fils ?

-Très bien, assura la Reine avec un léger sourire. William et Kate sont très heureux. Mais et vous Mycroft, vous n'avez toujours pas d'enfant, ni de fiancée ?

-J'ai le pays et mon petit frère. C'est largement suffisant pour moi.

La Reine eut un léger rire à cette remarque, puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

-J'ai convoqué Sherlock Holmes une fois, pour une affaire importante. Selon ce que l'on m'a raconté, il est arrivé ici en ne portant qu'un drap.

-Un drap ? S'étonna Harry.

-Il aurait refusé de s'habiller, gloussa-t-elle.

Harry éclata alors de rire, puis se tourna vers Mycroft. Celui eut une moue agacée.

-Si le Docteur Watson n'était pas intervenu, nul doute qu'il serait parti de Buckingham avec ou sans son drap. Il a finalement réussit à le convaincre.

-C'est un travail à plein temps, nota Harry, toujours avec un petit sourire.

-Il s'est amélioré avec la présence de John, répondit Mycroft.

A ce moment-là son portable vibra. Mycroft le sortit de sa poche en s'excusant, et jeta un regard à l'appelant. Il soupira en voyant que c'était le Docteur Watson.

-Quand on parle du loup, grommela le politicien. Excusez-moi.

L'aîné des Holmes s'éloigna alors pour prendre cet appel. Pendant ce temps, la Reine essaya de convaincre le jeune homme de prendre un autre gâteau. Harry, ne pouvant rien refuser à Sa Majesté, se servit sous le regard satisfait de celle-ci.

Mycroft revînt finalement prêt d'Harry avec un air soulagé.

-Mycroft ? demanda la Reine.

-Sherlock a retrouvé le dossier, répondit le politicien de l'ombre. Il nous l'amènera au manoir dans la soirée.

-Bien. Voilà donc un souci en moins.

Harry, en entendant cela, s'était détendu.

-Mycroft ? Appela doucement le jeune homme.

-Oui.

-Vous compter toujours détruire ce dossier ?

-Bien sûr, il brûlera dans ma cheminée ce soir.

-Pourrais-je le lire avant ?

-Si tu le souhaites, répondit l'aîné des Holmes avec prudence.

Harry acquiesça doucement, puis il posa sa tasse vide sur le plateau. Mycroft l'imita aussitôt et se leva.

-Si vous le permettez, votre Majesté, il serait plus prudent pour mon personnel que j'arrive avant Sherlock.

-Bien sûr. Soyez prudent les garçons.

Mycroft s'inclina devant la Reine, Harry l'imitant. Ils sortirent du salon et se rendirent dans le garage, où une voiture les attendait pour les ramener au manoir des Holmes.

-Comment à tu trouvé cette après-midi ? demanda l'aîné.

-Je n'imaginais pas la Reine ainsi. Je la voyais plus protocolaire, plus guindée.

-En générale, elle l'est. Mais nous sommes tous deux des exceptions.

Harry eut un sourire. Comme toujours, il ne faisait rien comme les autres. Il avait le soutien de l'une des femmes les plus puissantes d'Europe et peut être même du monde.

Il s'appuya doucement contre la portière de la voiture et laissa sa tête reposer contre la vitre. Il se demanda alors comment était Sherlock, physiquement. Et s'il était aussi spécial que Mycroft lui avait dit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

John observa avec surprise le grand manoir qu'il pouvait voir à travers les vitres du taxi.

-Où sommes-nous, Sherlock ?

-C'est le manoir familial. C'est également là que vit Mycroft.

-Et pourquoi sommes-nous là ? On n'aurait pas pu attendre Mycroft à la maison ?

-Non, je veux le voir, grommela Sherlock.

Le médecin se tendit à cette remarque. Il savait parfaitement qui Sherlock voulait voir. Et il savait aussi que cette personne était sous la protection de Mycroft. Cette histoire allait encore faire des étincelles entre les frères Holmes.

Sherlock descendit du taxi, rapidement imité par John. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper et un homme apparut.

-Bonjour David.

-Bonjour Monsieur Sherlock, salua le majordome en les faisant entrer.

-Je vous présente John. John, David est le majordome du manoir.

-Attend, votre famille à un majordome ? Et tu as vécu dans ce manoir ?

-C'est le manoir familial. Alors oui, j'ai vécu ici, soupira Sherlock.

-Ca explique certaines choses, marmonna John.

Il reçut un regard exaspéré de Sherlock, alors que le majordome prenait de nouveau la parole.

-Votre frère est dans son bureau.

-Merci, David, le congédia le cadet.

John observa le vieil homme s'éloigner et suivit son colocataire à travers les immenses couloirs du manoir.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda le médecin en voyant son ami se diriger vers une porte fenêtre.

-David a soigneusement évité de regarder en direction des écuries. C'est donc sans doute là qu'il est.

-Ecoute, Sherlock, si tu veux vraiment savoir qui il est, pourquoi tu ne lis pas le dossier ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dès que je l'aurai vu, je saurai tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il suivit Sherlock le long d'un bâtiment blanc jusqu'à une porte. Le détective s'engouffra ensuite à l'intérieur et John n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, priant pour que Mycroft arrive à temps. A l'intérieur, un jeune homme était assis sur une botte de paille et semblait dessiner.

-Ennuyeux, lâcha alors Sherlock après un regard.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se leva d'un bond en voyant qu'il n'était plus seul.

-Ou peut-être pas ? murmura le détective après l'avoir regardé de plus près.

-Sherlock… tenta John.

-Il semblerait que mon frère se soit pris d'affection pour vous, nota Sherlock d'une voix calme. Etes-vous ici pour son argent ? Ou sa position ?

-Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas votre frère, s'étonna Harry.

-Vous avez été abusé dans votre jeunesse, votre maigreur me montre que vous ne pouviez pas toujours manger à votre faim. La raideur dans votre dos indique que vous avez été blessé souvent à cet endroit, par un fouet ou un martinet. Et ça a duré longtemps. Donc, dans votre stupidité, vous n'avez rien dit. Vous avez des cales sur les mains, signe évident d'un travail manuel. Ils vous faisaient travailler.

Le regard de Sherlock balaya le jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec lui.

-Vous n'étiez pas voulut de toute évidence. Et vos parents vous l'ont fait sentir tout au long de votre jeunesse. Vous étiez sans doute l'enfant de trop. L'enfant qui n'était pas désiré et n'avait pas sa place dans la famille.

Furieux que l'on insulte ses parents, Harry s'empara d'une pomme dans le tonneau à côté de lui et, d'un mouvement vif, l'envoya sur Sherlock. Pour être rattrapée par une main habile. Harry se tendit alors sous le regard du nouveau venu.

-Mycroft ! Je …

-Je sais, rassura le politicien, tout va bien.

Harry se détendit à cette remarque, pendant que l'homme s'était tourné vers Sherlock. Et à la surprise générale, l'aîné des Holmes gifla son petit frère d'un revers de la main. Le coup n'avait pas été très fort, mais suffisamment malgré tout pour que Sherlock ait un mouvement de recul.

-Le dossier ? demanda Mycroft sans quitter son frère des yeux.

-Ici, répondit John.

-Bien, Harry pourrais-tu conduire John aux cuisines ?

-Oui, Mycroft.

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, l'aîné se détourna de son petit frère et remit la pomme dans le tonneau. Sherlock, lui, n'avait pas quitté son aîné des yeux, complètement stupéfait par le geste de son frère, celui-ci n'ayant jamais levé la main sur lui auparavant.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le détective dans un murmure.

-Parce qu'il a suffisamment souffert comme cela. Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui rappelles les pires moments de sa vie, répondit Mycroft d'un ton sec. Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé. L'argent est déjà viré sur le compte de John. Tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas.

Puis il sortit du bâtiment blanc, laissant Sherlock seul avec lui-même.

Mais le cadet ne voulais pas partir, pas en sachant Mycroft en colère contre lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce ce que l'on appelait l'amour fraternel ? Qu'importe, il resterait. D'autant qu'il avait besoin de plus de données sur cet Harry.

Sherlock trouva John dans la cuisine, seul. Il le rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il manquait quelque chose.

-Je vois que Mycroft est venu reprendre le dossier.

-En fait, c'est Harry qui l'a pris, répondit John.

Le détective fonça les sourcils. Pourquoi voudrait-on voir son propre dossier ? A moins que le garçon ignorait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Mycroft se rendait à la chambre d'Harry. Il devait lui parler et il savait qu'il aurait des choses à expliquer. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il trouva le jeune homme installé sur son lit, les documents contenus dans le dossier éparpillés devant lui.

-Vous saviez, murmura Harry. Vous saviez ce que je vivais chez les Dursley. Et vous n'avez rien fait.

C'était ça qu'il allait devoir expliquer. Le politicien s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Tu étais un enfant sorcier. Tu ne dépendais pas de notre juridiction. Alors nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions. Nous avons prévenu les autorités sorcières, à de nombreuses reprises. Et à chaque fois nous recevions la même lettre. Elle nous disait que tu étais en sécurité où tu étais. Au bout de la dixième, les services sociaux ont été contactés. J'ignore s'ils ont été ensorcelés ou non. Mais ils affirmaient à chaque fois que tu allais bien.

-C'étaient des moldu. Des personnes sous votre juridiction.

-Je sais, mais ils étaient protégés et donc intouchables. Je suis désolé.

Mycroft avança alors la main vers Harry, ce dernier observa le bras tendu et acquiesça. Puis il rangea chacun des papiers dans la pochette. Ensuite, l'aîné des Holmes prit le dossier et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Rapidement un petit feu consuma le tas de papiers, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres. Ils restèrent ensuite en silence, observant les braises, jusqu'à ce que des coups soient frappés contre la porte.

-Monsieur, leur parvînt la voix étouffée de David, le dîner est prêt.

-Nous arrivons.

-Je tenais aussi à vous dire que Monsieur Sherlock est toujours là et se joindra à nous.

-Merci, David.

Ils entendirent ensuite le bruit des pas décroitre. Puis Mycroft se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

-Non, ça va aller. Ce ne sont que des paroles. J'ai connu pire.

-Bien.

Mycroft se leva et aida Harry à en faire autant avant de le guider vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Sherlock et John étaient déjà là. L'aîné s'installa en bout de table et laissa Harry s'assoir à sa droite, alors que Sherlock et John étaient à sa gauche. Rapidement, on amena les plats et le repas commença dans un silence tendu. Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne le brise.

-Si vous êtes ici pour son argent, il ne vous donnera rien.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici, répondit Harry, c'est Mycroft qui m'a invité.

-Vraiment. Cher frère, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un te ferait tourner la tête à ce point.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsqu'un léger rire l'interrompit. Il jeta un regard à Harry.

-Quoi ? demanda Sherlock suspicieux.

-Vous êtes jaloux, remarqua le jeune homme avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Jaloux, s'offusqua le détective.

-Comme un petit frère serait jaloux de la petite amie de son aîné. Vous êtes jaloux, parce que vous n'êtes plus le seul dont Mycroft se soucie. Son attention est divisée et vous n'aimez pas cela.

-L'attention de Mycroft est toujours divisée.

-Certes, mais je ne suis pas un pays. Vous aviez tort au fait.

-Comment ça ? demanda Sherlock surpris.

-Mon père et ma mère sont morts tous les deux pour me permettre de vivre.

-Mais vous avez été battu ?

-Par mon oncle et ma tante.

-Je rate toujours un truc, râla alors Sherlock.

Harry l'observa, surpris par sa réaction. C'était tout. Il venait de lui avouer avoir été abusé par son oncle et la seule réaction qu'il obtenait, c'était ça.

-Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer, fit remarquer le jeune homme à John.

-Rarement, affirma le médecin. Et lorsque l'on n'a pas d'enquête, il fait des expériences avec des morceaux de corps humain ou bien il tire dans le mur.

-Il tire dans les murs ?

-Pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuie, soupira John. Et j'ai tout essayé pour l'occuper, croyez moi.

-Même les casse-tête ?

-C'est la première chose que j'ai essayé. Il a réussi un rubix cube en moins de dix secondes. Et il a même été jusqu'à trouver que le meurtrier du Cluedo était la victime.

Harry cligna des yeux, il ne connaissait rien aux jeux dont John venait de lui parler.

-Je doute qu'il ait déjà joué aux jeux de société, John, nota Sherlock. Et c'est la seule solution pour le Cluedo.

Le détective se leva alors et attrapa son manteau.

-Allons-y, John, j'ai des expériences à mener.

John lâcha un soupir, mais le suivit malgré tout. Le tout sous le regard amusé d'Harry et goguenard de Mycroft.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on devrait lui décerner une médaille ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Parce qu'il la mérite, répondit Mycroft.

Les deux hommes échangèrent alors un léger sourire complice. Et Mycroft prit congé pour se rendre dans son bureau. Il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, mais les paroles d'Harry et surtout le fait que Sherlock n'ai pas démenti, l'avaient troublé. Y aurait-il finalement de l'espoir pour sa relation avec son frère ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Mycroft était assis dans son bureau, au manoir. Il avait réussi à obtenir une journée de "congé". Autrement dit, il restait à la maison et y faisait le travail qu'il avait à faire. Principalement de la paperasse. Anthéa était assise dans un fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre et tapait sur son BlackBerry, transmettant ses derniers ordres. Il était tellement plongé dans son travail, il voulait le finir si vite, qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite les coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Ce fut Anthéa qui lui fit remarquer.

-Monsieur.

-Oui ? répondit le politicien.

Puis, prenant conscience du bruit :

-Entrez !

Harry passa alors prudemment la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se tendit légèrement en voyant la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Puis sur l'invitation de Mycroft, il entra. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'au bureau et s'assit dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui lui faisaient face.

-Que puis-je pour toi Harry ? demanda avec curiosité l'aîné.

Sa question était légitime. Harry ne venait jamais dans cette pièce habituellement. Il vit le jeune homme devant lui hésiter puis prendre la parole.

-J'aimerais suivre des cours ici, si c'est possible.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Le jeune homme qui était devant lui n'avait jamais fait mine de s'intéresser à l'éducation normale.

-Bien sûr, quels cours aimerais-tu suivre ? l'encouragea Mycroft.

-Je…

Harry jeta alors un regard à Anthéa. Un simple hochement de la tête de la part de son patron, et la jeune femme sortit, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

-Je suis fatigué d'avoir peur et, sans ma magie, je sais que cet état ne changera pas beaucoup. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'en prenant des cours de combat, j'aurais moins peur.

-Des cours de combat ? De quel genre ?

-Et bien, j'ai déjà utilisé une épée et ça m'a assez plu.

Mycroft acquiesça, il avait eu vent de cette histoire de serpent géant sous l'école.

-J'aimerais aussi apprendre à tirer avec une arme à feu. Pour le reste, je ne connais pas vraiment les sports de combat. À part la boxe et le karaté dont j'ai entendu parler.

L'aîné observa son cadet avec attention. Celui-ci était en train de se tordre les mains, attendant une réponse, la tête basse.

-Harry, appela Mycroft.

Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui du politicien.

-Tu sais que tu es en sécurité ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que… si je veux pouvoir revivre normalement, je ne dois pas avoir peur de sortir du manoir. Je suis coincé ici maintenant. Pas que ce soit un mal. Mais j'aimerais autant ne pas être un poids pour vous. Il faudra donc qu'un jour je sorte d'ici, ne serait-ce que pour aller à l'école, faire des études et trouver un travail.

-Harry, tu n'es pas un poids pour moi, ni pour personne dans ce manoir, d'accord ?

Mycroft s'arrêta le temps de laisser le loisir au jeune homme d'acquiescer.

-Bien. Ensuite si tu veux faire des études, cela ne sera pas un problème. Sache juste que tu peux prendre ton temps. L'argent ne va pas manquer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune homme acquiesça à nouveau et le politicien de l'ombre put alors voir une lueur de détermination dans son regard, qui le fit doucement sourire.

-J'ai dans mes connaissances quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre à tes attentes. Un ancien agent du MI6 à la retraite qui sera plus que ravi d'avoir une occupation.

-Merci, Mycroft, souffla Harry soulagé.

L'homme eut un sourire et se leva. Il fit le tour du bureau et s'appuya à l'avant de celui-ci.

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que ton séjour parmi nous soit le plus confortable possible. Et puis, cela me fait plaisir, assura l'aîné.

À ce moment-là, David vint leur annoncer que le diner était prêt. Harry se leva alors à son tour et, à la surprise de Mycroft, il le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue. Le politicien observa le jeune homme quitter la pièce, Harry arborant une légère rougeur sur les joues. L'homme posa alors sa main là où Harry l'avait embrassé, près de la commissure des lèvres.

L'aîné s'était souvent interrogé ces derniers temps sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour son jeune invité. Si au début cela relevait de la simple amitié, maintenant c'était plus fort. Quoique, pas encore assez fort pour être qualifié d'amour. Et de toute évidence, Harry devait aussi ressentir la même chose. Mycroft eut un léger sourire tendre. Puis il sortit à son tour, ignorant le petit sourire amusé de son assistante, et rejoignit la salle à manger.

Le surlendemain, Mycroft était dans le petit gymnase de son manoir avec un homme d'un certain âge. Bien bâti, il avait les cheveux grisonnants et se tenait droit. Et tous deux attendaient la venue d'Harry. Celui-ci arriva finalement et s'excusa de son léger retard, même s'il n'en avait aucun.

-Harry, je te présente ton précepteur, Christopher. Christopher, voici ton élève.

L'homme s'avança alors et fit le tour d'Harry, l'observant et le jaugeant d'un simple regard.

-J'entraine des hommes, Mycroft. Pas des gamins.

Harry se tendit à la remarque insultante. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Pas face à un type de ce genre. Il se retrouverait au tapis en un rien de temps. À ce moment-là, l'homme lui jeta un regard. Exactement le même que son oncle lui lançait. Un regard de dégout. Harry se tendit, mais cette fois-ci de rage.

-J'ai besoin d'un entraineur, Mycroft, pas d'un vieillard.

L'homme réagit alors vivement à l'insulte : il envoya son point vers le visage d'Harry. Mais si celui-ci n'était pas fort physiquement, il y avait quand même quelque chose pour lequel, il était doué : l'esquive. Le jeune homme attendit alors le dernier moment pour esquiver en passant sous le bras de l'homme du MI6. Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt et se mit en garde, alors qu'Harry était légèrement penché en avant, souple sur ces jambes, prêt à esquiver le prochain coup.

Mycroft eut un léger sourire. Il savait que les paroles blessantes de Christopher étaient un test pour voir si Harry aurait déjà le courage de suivre ses premières leçons. Le soldat éclata alors de rire, décontenançant Harry et rassurant Mycroft.

-Pas mal, gamin. T'es agile, le complimenta le soldat. Mais ça ne suffira pas.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé des cours.

L'homme acquiesça et jeta un regard à Mycroft, qui lui observait Harry avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Tu peux partir tranquille, Mycroft, je ne te le rendrai pas trop abîmé, promit Christopher.

-Ça vaut mieux pour toi, répondit simplement le politicien avant de sortir.

Puis une fois sorti, Harry se tourna vers son professeur et vit le sourire sadique de celui-ci. Avant, son premier réflexe aurait été la fuite. D'ailleurs, il avait même amorcé un mouvement de recul. Mais c'était assez ! Il devait prendre sa vie en main. Il devait chasser ce sentiment d'insécurité qui le prenait à la gorge chaque fois qu'il s'approchait des grilles du domaine. Ce fut avec une lueur déterminée qu'il s'avança vers son professeur sous le regard satisfait de celui-ci.

Mycroft ne vit pas Harry du restant de la journée, le jeune home ne le rejoignant que pour le repas. Ainsi, il fut abasourdi de voir le jeune homme entrer en boitant dans la salle à manger, le visage tuméfié et le nez saignant encore légèrement. Le cadet s'assit prudemment sur le siège à côté de celui de l'aîné et se servit une bonne portion de nourriture. Le politicien se racla alors la gorge, attirant l'attention d'Harry.

-Comment ça a été ?

-Très bien, il est exigeant mais sait quand il faut qu'il s'arrête.

-Tu es blessé, remarqua alors Mycroft.

-Ma faute, assura Harry. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention.

Le politicien eut une légère moue à cette réponse. Il espérait juste que Christopher n'allait pas gâcher le travail qu'il avait fait avec Harry.

Les cours continuèrent donc, et il n'était pas rare qu'Harry arrive en boitant pour manger. Un jour Mycroft décida d'assister à leur entrainement quotidien. Il entra dans la salle avant le début du cours et s'installa dans un coin pour ne gêner personne. Dire qu'il fut étonné en voyant son vieil ami sortir deux épées aurait été un euphémisme. Mais le faite qu'Harry ne semblait pas surpris, indiqua au politicien que ça n'était pas la première fois que de telles armes étaient utilisées.

Le jeune homme s'empara de la sienne et la fit tourner dans sa main avec une habilité qui surprit l'aîné. Puis le combat commença, les épées s'entrechoquèrent, les corps esquivèrent dans une danse mortelle. Et pourtant, malgré la dangerosité de cet entrainement, Mycroft ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer Harry manier sa lame avec une grâce qu'il avait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, vu.

Le politicien observa avec un léger sourire les coups qu'Harry arrivait à porter à son adversaire, grâce à son agilité. Il observa Christopher reprendre momentanément le dessus. Le combat se finissant avec les deux combattants menacés par l'épée de son adversaire. Il vit Harry ranger les épées, le temps que son entraineur aille boire un coup près de Mycroft.

-Il est doué, commenta le politicien.

-À l'épée, ouais, il se débrouille. Il ne s'en tire pas mal aussi avec une arme à feu entre les mains. Mais le combat à mains nues c'est autre chose. Enfin ! Ce gamin est déterminé, ça joue pour lui. Ça et le fait qu'il a une grande résistance à la fatigue et à la douleur. Il ne pleurniche pas comme certains de mes anciens élèves, grommela le soldat.

-Il n'a pas eu une vie facile.

-Ouai, ça, je l'avais deviné.

L'entrainement reprit alors et Mycroft put alors constater que, en effet, pour le corps à corps, il y avait encore du travail à fournir.

À la fin de l'entrainement, le politicien rejoignit le jeune homme au centre de la salle. Celui-ci était resté à terre après le dernier assaut de son entraineur. Harry avait fermé les yeux et essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Christopher avait été particulièrement dur avec lui. Et la présence de Mycroft l'avait fortement déconcentré.

-Ça va ? demanda l'aîné en se penchant sur Harry.

-Ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, assura Harry.

Mycroft eut une moue dubitative. Puis il se pencha, et sous les protestations du jeune homme, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Mycroft !

-David a sans doute déjà fait couler ton bain, je t'y emmène.

-J'aurais pu marcher, marmonna Harry.

-Oui, tu aurais surement pu boiter jusqu'à ta chambre, mais je n'aime pas te voir blessé.

-C'est juste des courbatures, assura le jeune homme.

Mais Harry ne protesta pas plus, se coulant contre le torse du politicien, profitant d'une étreinte où il se sentait en parfaite sécurité. Et maudissant le fait d'arriver aussi vite à sa chambre. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, Mycroft le remit sur ses pieds devant la porte de sa salle de bain. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte de la salle d'eau, lorsque le politicien le retînt. Avec douceur, il posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres à la commissure de ses lèvres. Avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la chambre.

Harry l'observa faire, troublé par le geste de Mycroft et en même temps ravi. Il eut alors un sourire doux en se souvenant avoir vu une légère rougeur sur les joues de celui-ci lorsque celui-ci était sorti de sa chambre.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il parvenait à voir à travers la fenêtre un rayon de soleil entrer timidement dans sa chambre. Il eut un sourire en constatant cela. Le beau temps était de retour. Du moins, aussi beau qu'il pouvait l'être en Angleterre. Il se leva vivement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire un tour à cheval dans le domaine, lui qui s'était cantonné aux écuries jusqu'à présent. Il se prépara rapidement et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en passant devant la salle à manger, de voir Mycroft y lisant tranquillement le journal. En général, le politicien était déjà parti au travail lorsqu'il se levait. Il entra alors doucement dans la pièce, attirant l'attention de l'homme sur lui.

-Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci. Et vous ?

-Bien. Étant donné le beau temps relatif d'aujourd'hui, j'ai posé un jour de congé. J'ai pensé que cela te plairait de visiter le domaine à cheval.

-J'adorerais, assura Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Parfait. Assieds-toi donc et mange, nous partons dans une demi-heure.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Mycroft remarqua l'absence de couvert pour le jeune homme. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris par cet oubli de la part de son personnel. Harry, ayant suivi le regard de l'homme, eut un sourire.

-Ils ne m'ont pas oublié, remarqua Harry avec un petit sourire amusé. C'est juste qu'habituellement, je mange en cuisine. Je n'aime pas vraiment me faire servir.

-Dans ce cas, murmura Mycroft.

Il se leva, prenant avec lui sa tasse, et fit signe à Harry de passer devant, sous le regard mi-surpris mi-amusé du jeune homme. Harry prit alors la direction des cuisines. Il y entra et prit place comme à son habitude, laissant Mycroft s'asseoir à côté de lui. Personne ne s'aperçut de la présence du maître de maison, jusqu'à ce que la cuisinière ne lâche un léger cri de surprise en apportant la tasse d'Harry. Le jeune homme pouffa en prenant à tasse de chocolat. Le personnel, lui, ne dit rien et se dépêcha de manger pour gagner leurs postes.

Une fois qu'Harry eut fini son petit déjeuner, il suivit Mycroft jusqu'aux écuries et scella l'un des chevaux, pendant que l'aîné faisait de même. Puis, le politicien de l'ombre le guida vers l'extérieur. Ils parcoururent l'ensemble du domaine, Harry s'émerveillant du jardin bien entretenu. À un moment, un couple d'oiseaux passa juste devant lui. Harry fit stopper son cheval et les observa avec une pointe de tristesse. L'année dernière c'était lui qui parcourait le ciel.

-Harry ? appela l'aîné.

-Vous êtes-vous déjà senti libre, Mycroft ? Libre de tout problème et de toutes entraves ?

-Lorsque j'étais enfant, oui.

-Et après ?

-Non, plus depuis que Sherlock a rejoint la famille. Depuis, mon inquiétude pour lui m'enchaîne. Mais ça n'est pas un mal. Et toi ?

-Oui, je l'ai été. Chaque fois que je volais. Chaque fois que mes pieds quittaient le sol, je laissais mes soucis derrière moi et j'étais libre.

Harry suivit du regard le vol des deux oiseaux jusqu'à les perdre des yeux.

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voler à nouveau. Pouvoir être libre encore.

Le jeune homme sentit alors une main sur son visage et fut surpris de voir des gouttes d'eau sur celle de Mycroft. Lorsqu'il croisa alors le regard de l'aîné, il put y lire l'inquiétude et la tristesse.

-Tout va bien, rassura Harry. Ou plutôt… tout ira pour le mieux.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je ne vais pas faire une déprime, Mycroft, lâcha Harry avec un léger sourire. Si je le faisais, alors ils auraient gagné. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser faire.

Le politicien acquiesça doucement et ils reprirent leur route le long du domaine. Harry fut particulièrement attiré par un petit étang et le petit ruisseau qui l'alimentait. Il ferait souvent des arrêts par ici. Mycroft en prit note également.

Finalement, ils finirent de faire le tour du propriétaire, avec un léger rire et parce que le chemin le plus court pour rentrer était une ligne droite, Harry lança son cheval au galop, vite suivit par Mycroft. La course commença entre les deux hommes. L'ainé était plus expérimenté, mais le cadet était plus léger. Ça se joua à très peu, mais ce dernier arriva dans la cour de l'écurie avant le politicien. Le jeune homme lâcha un rire clair en voyant la légère grimace de son adversaire. Sylvester sortit alors du bâtiment blanc et s'approcha du cheval d'Harry. Le jeune homme descendit et laissa le palefrenier s'occuper de son cheval. Mycroft descendit à son tour et tendit les rênes à Syl. Puis les deux hommes rentrèrent pour le déjeuner.

Mycroft était assis dans son bureau de Londres. Son regard était posé sur le dossier qu'il devait étudier, mais depuis sa ballade avec le jeune homme il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il revoyait sans cesse le regard d'Harry lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de liberté. Ajouté à cela qu'il était sûr qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour son jeune ami et ça n'était pas de l'amitié, ça ne l'était plus. Devait-il lui en parler ou attendre que le jeune homme fasse le premier pas ?

Le politicien de l'ombre soupira en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau et observa l'activité dans les rues de Londres. Il le laisserait faire le premier pas, il le laisserait choisir. Après tout ce que ce garçon avait vécu, il avait bien droit d'avoir une liberté au moins pour ça.

L'aîné des frères Holmes regagna sa place et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il aimait chez Harry. Sa bonté, lui vînt en premier, sa simplicité. Sa détermination et sa volonté à vivre. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Harry était moche, bien au contraire. Aux yeux de Mycroft, il était magnifique.

Il soupira pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes. Si son frère venait à le découvrir, il ne le laisserait plus tranquille avec ça.

Pendant ce temps au manoir, Harry était en train de dessiner devant la cheminée de sa chambre. Il avait fini son entrainement avec Christopher une demi-heure auparavant. Ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé. Pas dans un premier temps en tout cas. Jusqu'à ce que son entraineur ne menace de lui déboiter l'épaule. Par la suite, il avait retrouvé toute sa concentration. N'importe qui l'aurait retrouvé. Harry grossit son trait avec un soupir. Le problème était son hôte. Enfin du moins ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour celui-ci. Mycroft était patient et gentil avec lui. Il ne le traitait pas comme un gamin, mais savait toujours quand il avait besoin d'être réconforté.

C'était sans doute ça. C'était sans doute sa gentillesse qui lui faisait éprouver ce genre d'affection. Et puis, comment un homme comme Mycroft Holmes pouvait-il ressentir une quelconque attirance envers lui ? C'était stupide. Qu'importe, il ferait ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il prendrait ce qu'on voudrait bien lui offrir, tout en s'attendant au pire.

Ce soir-là, alors que les deux hommes étaient dans le salon, Harry en profita pour croquer Mycroft pendant que celui-ci lisait un livre au titre obscur. Il laissa le crayon courir sur le papier alors que peu à peu apparut sur la feuille blanche la silhouette du politicien. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il observa d'un œil critique son dessin et eut un sourire satisfait. Puis il ôta la feuille de son carnet et se leva.

-La journée a été longue, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Mycroft.

-Bonne nuit, répondit l'homme sans quitter son livre des yeux, pris dans l'histoire.

Harry eut un sourire en remarquant cela et il laissa tomber son dessin dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé avant de sortir de la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que le politicien sortit de son livre et remarqua la feuille. Il s'en empara et haussa un sourcil de surprise. C'était lui en tenue décontractée. Il lisait un livre quelconque. Mais ce qui le fit le plus sourire, c'était le fait qu'il était tranquillement appuyé conte le flan d'un énorme lion noir.

L'homme se leva alors et se rendit dans son bureau sur lequel il posa le dessin. Dès demain, il enverrait Anthéa chercher un cadre. Et il l'accrocherait sur le mur juste à côté de lui. Ou peut-être qu'il le garderait sur son bureau, il ne savait pas encore.

Ce qui le troublait le plus était sans doute l'affection visible qu'Harry avait placée dans ce dessin. On voyait très nettement que le dessinateur éprouvait un fort sentiment pour le sujet de son œuvre. Même si on ne pouvait pas encore parler d'amour, au moins Mycroft était sûr que le jeune homme ressentait au minimum une forte amitié. L'homme éteignit alors la lampe de son bureau et rejoignit sa propre chambre.

Il passa par la salle de bain pour se rafraichir, puis se mit en pyjama, l'esprit toujours occupé par le dessin de son invité. Alors qu'il était couché dans les ténèbres de la nuit, il regretta de ne pas savoir dessiner aussi bien qu'Harry.

Le lendemain, en se rendant à la cuisine, Harry eut l'agréable surprise de trouver un paquet soigneusement emballé à l'endroit où il s'asseyait d'habitude. Il vérifia soigneusement que ce colis était pour lui. Puis rassuré par la carte qui l'accompagnait, il l'ouvrit. C'était de la peinture et tout un tas d'autres ustensiles utilisés par les dessinateurs. Harry eut un sourire ravi. Apparemment son dessin d'hier soir avait plus. Le seul hic était sans doute le fait qu'il n'avait pas de support pour pouvoir peindre correctement. Le jeune homme ramena son cadeau dans sa chambre, où il eut la seconde surprise de la matinée. Tout un tas de toiles, qui n'étaient pas là avant, trônaient dans sa chambre, ainsi qu'un trépied. Harry savait déjà où il allait étrenner son nouvel équipement.

Mais pour l'heure il avait un entrainement à faire. Il se rendit dans le petit gymnase prévu à cet effet, où il retrouva son entraineur. Ce jour-là, il fut particulièrement attentif et efficace. Il ne voulait pas être blessé aux bras pour pouvoir peindre aujourd'hui. Christopher s'en aperçut d'ailleurs et le félicita. Harry, lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Mycroft rentra du travail, il demanda aussitôt où était son jeune invité. David lui indiqua alors qu'il était parti à cheval avec une partie de son matériel de peinture. Le politicien sut aussitôt où il était. Il rejoignit à son tour les écuries et sella un cheval, puis partit au trot.

En quelques minutes, il arriva en vue du petit étang qui bordait sa propriété. Et il pouvait apercevoir Harry assis devant une toile. Celui-ci leva les yeux en entendant le bruit des sabots et offrit un sourire à Mycroft. L'aîné descendit de cheval et l'attacha à la branche d'un arbre. Puis il rejoignit son jeune ami.

-Merci, Mycroft, murmura Harry lorsque l'homme fut prêt de lui.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser un tel talent sans matériel, répondit le politicien avec un léger sourire.

-J'imagine que cela veut dire que je dois m'habituer à recevoir des cadeaux ?

-J'en ai peur, acquiesça Mycroft avec un léger sourire.

Puis il posa son regard sur le tableau du jeune homme qui était presque terminé. Il ôta sa veste et remonta les manches de sa chemise, avant de s'installer sur l'herbe pour pouvoir mieux observer le travail de l'artiste. Harry se contenta de sourire en sentant le regard de Mycroft. La quiétude de ce moment était telle qu'aucun des deux ne souhaiterait le voir se finir.

Mais malheureusement, il fit bientôt trop sombre pour qu'Harry puisse continuer à peindre. Ainsi rangea-t-il son matériel et se remit en selle, alors que le politicien avait enfilé sa veste et l'imitait. Ils rentrèrent rapidement et furent accueillis par le palefrenier et par David, ces derniers s'inquiétant de ne pas voir les deux hommes rentrés alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue, Mycroft racontant quelques anecdotes du bureau à Harry qui ne se doutait pas que les hommes du gouvernement pouvaient être aussi gamins. Sérieusement ! Verser du laxatif dans la cafetière commune ! Une chance que Mycroft buvait le thé qu'Anthéa lui préparait elle-même. À la fin de celui-ci, le politicien raccompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'apprêta à lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais Harry le devança. Avec douceur et une certaine hésitation le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur celle de son aîné.

-Merci pour tout, souffla Harry après s'être écarté.

Puis il ferma la porte, plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, alors que Mycroft posait ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Finalement, peut-être que l'affection que lui vouait le jeune homme était bien de l'amour. Avec un sourire qui devait être stupide, il rejoignit ses propres appartements.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le regard de Mycroft se posa sur la lettre qu'on venait de lui faire parvenir. Dans sa position, il n'était pas rare qu'il reçoive des lettres de même nature. Même si, habituellement, les lettres de menace étaient plus élaborées que cela. Là, cela ressemblait à une farce. La menace avait été faite sur une feuille A4 blanche, le genre de papier que l'on pouvait trouver n'importe où. Mais ce qui avait surpris l'homme était qu'elle n'était ni manuscrite, ni imprimée. On avait collé des lettres découpées dans un journal. Cette façon de procéder était tellement clichée que cela avait arraché un sourire au politicien de l'ombre.

-Avez-vous pu déterminer qui a envoyé cela ? demanda Mycroft.

-Non, monsieur. Il n'y a aucune empreinte.

-Ils sont donc moins stupides que je ne le pensais, marmonna l'aîné des Holmes.

-Doit-on prendre cette menace au sérieux ? demanda Anthéa sans lever les yeux de son portable.

-Toute menace doit être prise au sérieux. Mais pour cette fois, je ne pense pas qu'il sera utile de déclencher une alerte de niveau trois.

Mycroft parcourut une nouvelle fois la lettre puis la posa sur le bureau devant lui.

-Renseignez-vous sur les hommes qu'ils veulent voir libérer et gardez-les à l'œil.

-Bien, Monsieur.

La jeune femme se leva alors et sortit pour obéir aux ordres de son patron. Le politicien jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la lettre puis déplaça son regard sur son portable. Il avait reçu un message un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. John lui annonçait que son cher petit frère s'ennuyait. Ce qui était une façon masquée de lui demander une nouvelle enquête. Un nouveau regard sur la feuille, et Mycroft se décida. Il plaça la lettre et l'enveloppe dans une pochette qu'il scella. Puis il s'empara de son parapluie et sortit de son bureau.

-Une voiture vous attend à l'entrée, prévint Anthéa avec calme.

Cela fit sourire l'homme, sa jeune assistante arrivait toujours à prévoir ses gestes et à agir en conséquence. La voiture les conduisit alors dans les rues de Londres et s'arrêta devant le 221B Baker Street. L'aîné des Holmes sortit du véhicule et entra dans la maison. Il salua Mme Hudson et monta à l'étage. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon de l'appartement de son frère, il trouva celui-ci le violon à la main. Le politicien salua Sherlock et John.

-Que me vaut le déplaisir ? demanda le cadet. Encore des documents que tu as égarés ?

-Ça n'est pas un document perdu, mais un document reçu qui me pose problème, Sherlock.

Il sortit le sachet contenant la lettre et, comprenant que Sherlock n'allait pas y prêter attention, il la tendit à John. Celui-ci la parcourut rapidement.

-C'est une menace, constata le médecin. Contre qui ? Vous ?

-Nous n'en savons rien, il n'y a aucune indication quant à la personne visée. J'avais espéré que tu pourrais retrouver celui qui nous a fait parvenir cela, cher frère.

-Je suis occupé, répliqua aussitôt Sherlock.

-Ça n'est pas ce que me dit ton mur, répondit Mycroft.

En effet le mur avait plusieurs nouveaux trous qui étaient encore "frais".

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, trouvons un arrangement qui conviendra à au moins deux personnes dans cette maison. Occupe-toi de cette affaire et je payerai pour chaque réparation qu'il y a ou aura à faire ici.

Sherlock jeta alors un regard noir à son aîné. Il savait qu'en faisant cette proposition, John s'empresserait d'accepter. Le médecin ne roulait pas sur l'or et il devait à chaque fois payer une partie des dégâts occasionnés par le détective lors des périodes creuses. Et bien sûr, si John voulait qu'il prenne cette affaire, il ne pourrait pas refuser.

-Ça, c'est un coup bas, Mycroft, lâcha Sherlock.

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné, Sherlock, je n'aurais pas à faire usage de telles méthodes, remarqua le politicien.

Il tendit la lettre à Sherlock qui s'en empara de mauvaise grâce. Il eut d'ailleurs un reniflement de mépris en voyant les lettres collées sur la feuille.

-C'est un amateur qui a regardé trop de vieux films policiers.

-C'est en effet ce que l'on pourrait penser au premier coup d'œil. Mais la personne qui a envoyé cela n'a pas laissé d'empreinte. Et les détenus dont on demande la libération ne sont pas des enfants de chœur non plus.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Je t'enverrai un message lorsque j'aurai trouvé, lâcha Sherlock en le congédiant d'un signe vague de la main.

Mycroft eut un sourire en voyant cela. Il salua John et son frère puis quitta le 221B. Il remonta dans sa voiture qui l'attendait devant l'appartement de son frère.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Anthéa.

-Ai-je encore des réunions, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Alors, ramenez-moi à la maison, je finirai la paperasse là-bas.

-Bien, monsieur.

La voiture redémarra alors et conduisit le politicien à travers Londres, puis dans la campagne environnante, jusqu'au manoir familial.

Ce soir-là, Harry le rejoignit dans son bureau, avec un léger sourire et un tableau. En voyant qui était son visiteur, le politicien referma le clapet de son ordinateur portable et adressa un sourire au jeune homme.

-Vous travaillez tard, nota Harry.

-Oui, je suis désolé d'avoir raté notre leçon de piano.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ou bien es-tu venu pour ma compagnie ?

-Un peu des deux en fait, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. J'aurais besoin de l'avis d'un connaisseur.

Harry posa sa toile sur une chaise et la découvrit, dévoilant l'étang de la propriété.

-C'est magnifique, souffla le politicien en s'approchant. Il examina avec soin la toile et eut un léger sourire en avisant un détail.

-Une fée ? demanda-t-il en désignant le petit personnage qui semblait danser sur l'étang.

-Juste ma touche personnelle, répliqua le jeune homme en rougissant.

Cette remarque fit sourire le politicien. Harry avait rajouté cette fée comme il avait rajouté le lion noir sur son portrait.

-C'est magnifique, assura Mycroft en s'éloignant pour retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Demain, j'irai chercher un cadre et on pourra l'accrocher.

Harry bafouilla quelques seconds en rougissant. Il n'avait pas tant de talent que cela selon lui. Puis soudainement, il remarqua la mine sombre de son hôte.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, rassura le politicien. Nous avons reçu des menaces. Rien d'inhabituel.

-Mais vous êtes soucieux, nota Harry.

-Juste une étrange impression. Mais cela ne n'étonne pas, à mon poste on a tendance à être paranoïaque.

Harry acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait compris.

Ce soir-là, il resta avec Mycroft, lui aussi pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'installa devant la cheminée, assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. Au bout d'une petite heure, Mycroft le rejoignit, s'asseyant sur le canapé, près d'Harry. Ce dernier prit alors appui contre les jambes de l'aîné avec hésitation. Mais voyant que celui-ci ne protestait pas, il resta en place. Griffonnant dans son bloc note alors que Mycroft lisait un livre.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, l'aîné raccompagna son invité jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Demain, je finirai mon travail plus tôt et nous pourrons jouer ensemble, promit le politicien.

-J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement Mycroft à la commissure des lèvres. Puis il ferma vivement la porte.

Le lendemain, une voiture vint chercher Mycroft pour l'emmener au travail. Dans la voiture, il appela Anthéa et lui demanda d'aller acheter un cadre pour le tableau d'Harry. Il lui communiqua les dimensions de la toile et raccrocha.

La voiture arriva rapidement jusqu'à Londres et l'homme était trop concentré sur sa journée à venir pour faire attention à ce qui se passait dehors. Ainsi fût-il pris au dépourvu lorsqu'une voiture percuta la sienne de plein fouet. Il fut balloté de droite à gauche et de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce que la voiture arrête de bouger. Groggy et désorienté, il ne put rien faire lorsque deux hommes le sortirent de la voiture pour l'entrainer vers une camionnette blanche. Avant de perdre connaissance, il eut tout juste le temps de voir sa voiture prendre feu avec son chauffeur à l'intérieur.

Dans un entrepôt près de Londres, un homme venait de recevoir la confirmation que l'enlèvement était réussi. Parfait ! Au moins une chose qui se déroulait comme prévu. Et il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Ca lui permettait de faire libérer plusieurs de ses hommes importants. Et d'autre part, c'était une vengeance contre Sherlock Holmes.

Le détective était responsable de la mort de Moriarty et de la dissolution de son réseau. Lui-même n'avait été qu'un maillon sans vraiment d'importance, mais il avait admiré James Moriarty. Et Sherlock le lui avait pris. Il lui avait pris la chose qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux. Alors, il allait lui prendre aussi quelques choses auquel il tenait : son grand frère. Même s'il ne le savait pas encore. L'homme eut un sourire sadique. Les prochaines heures allaient être intéressantes.

Dans un manoir, dans la campagne londonienne, un jeune homme lâcha le verre qu'il tenait. Celui-ci se brisa en touchant le sol, attirant l'attention de la cuisinière. Celle-ci s'inquiéta aussitôt pour Harry. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas, la seule chose dont il était conscient sur le moment, était qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Mycroft. Il le sentait, au fond de lui. Son instinct le lui soufflait. Et le reportage qui passait sur l'écran télé devant lui, le lui confirma. Bien sûr la voiture du politicien était semblable à tant d'autres, mais Harry était sûr que la berline qui flambait en direct sur la BBC était celle de son hôte.

La menace que l'aîné avait reçue était bien réelle et elle avait été mise à exécution, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Mycroft était en danger.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Harry se dirigeait à grands pas vers le bureau de Mycroft. Il savait que quelque chose s'était produit, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il arriva devant le bureau du politicien. Celui-ci était fermé par un code à dix chiffres. Par chance, l'aîné le lui avait donné, au cas où. Le jeune homme tapa le code et entra. Il devait contacter quelqu'un pour savoir où était le politicien. Et il savait qu'il trouverait des coordonnées dans le bureau de l'aîné des Holmes. Il fouilla dans les différents tiroirs du bureau et trouva finalement un répertoire.

-Monsieur ? appela une voix depuis l'entrée.

Harry leva les yeux et les posa sur David. Le majordome l'avait suivi depuis les cuisines.

-Je… J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je dois savoir où est Mycroft.

L'homme acquiesça doucement et s'avança dans la pièce. Puis il prit le combiné du téléphone et composa un numéro. David fronça les sourcils lorsque le maitre des lieux ne décrocha pas. Il reposa l'appareil alors qu'une ride soucieuse apparaissait sur son front.

-David ?

-Monsieur Mycroft m'a donné le numéro de son téléphone portable en précisant qu'il serait toujours joignable à ce numéro, mais il ne répond pas.

Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps, il ouvrit le répertoire à la lettre A et trouva sans mal le numéro de téléphone de l'assistante du politicien.

-Allo, annonça une voix de femme.

-Anthéa ? Je m'appelle Harry nous nous sommes déjà vus…

-Oui, je me souviens. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Est-ce que vous sauriez où est Mycroft en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il est avec vous ?

-Non, il m'a envoyé faire une course pour lui. Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez vous renseigner ? S'il vous plait.

Le ton inquiet convainquit la jeune femme. Elle demanda à Harry de patienter et raccrocha. Le jeune homme se mit alors à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, sous le regard inquiet de David. Cinq minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Harry décrocha sans attendre.

-Allo ? fit-il un brin paniqué.

-La voiture de Monsieur Holmes a eu un accident, annonça de but en blanc la jeune femme. Le chauffeur est mort et on n'a aucune nouvelle du patron.

Harry pâlit encore plus si c'était possible. Il lâcha le combiné et s'effondra à terre. Il avait peur, vraiment peur. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Il était terrorisé parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aider et que Mycroft était peut-être déjà mort. Il ne remarqua pas que David avait ramassé le combiné et, après avoir dit quelques mots à Anthéa, avait raccroché. C'est à peine s'il sentit le majordome le relever et l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'en voyant l'âtre où avait brulé son dossier. Sherlock. Il devait le prévenir, lui, il pourrait retrouver Mycroft.

Harry se dégagea alors des bras de David et se dirigea vers son armoire, s'il voulait sortir, il allait devoir mettre quelque chose de plus chaud.

-Monsieur ?

-Je dois voir Sherlock.

-Vous voulez vous rendre à Londres ? s'étonna l'homme.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler un taxi pour moi ?

-Inutile, je vous emmène, assura David.

-Bien.

Harry finit de mettre son manteau et suivit l'homme jusqu'au garage où se trouvait une berline noire. Il monta dedans et laissa le majordome le conduire vers Londres. C'était la seconde fois qu'il quittait le manoir depuis que Mycroft l'avait retrouvé. Harry se tendit dès qu'il quitta les limites du domaine et il sentit ce sentiment d'insécurité refaire surface. Mais il devait se contrôler, il devait reprendre le dessus. Et surtout, il devait voir Sherlock Holmes.

Le trajet jusqu'à Londres se fit dans un silence tendu. Une fois que David fut garé devant le 221B Baker Street, Harry descendit de la voiture en vitesse et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où il sonna. Il trépigna d'impatience en attendant que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir, priant pour que Sherlock soit chez lui. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme, l'inquiétude d'Harry avait atteint de sommets.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi ? demanda la vieille femme d'une voix douce.

-Je cherche Sherlock Holmes. Est-ce qu'il est là ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça la vieille logeuse, au premier.

Le jeune homme suivit ses indications et arriva rapidement au premier palier. Sans perdre de temps, il frappa à la porte. Ce fut John qui vint lui ouvrir. Il s'écarta rapidement en voyant à quel point Harry semblait bouleversé. Celui-ci entra pour trouver Sherlock allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous son menton et les yeux clos.

-Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda le médecin.

-Mycroft a des ennuis, il faut que Sherlock le retrouve.

Mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Quel genre de problème ? Voulut alors savoir l'ancien soldat.

-Il a été enlevé. Probablement par celui qui lui a fait des menaces.

-Es-tu sûr de cela ?

-Oui, Anthéa me l'a confirmé, elle-même.

La respiration d'Harry était devenue plus erratique et John voyait bien qu'il était en train de faire une crise de panique. Il savait, bien sûr, que Mycroft et Harry étaient proches, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point. Évidemment qu'ils étaient proches, et il l'était devenu encore plus ces derniers temps, mais la raison pour laquelle Harry était en train de paniquer était autre. C'était la première fois que le danger menaçait une personne auquel il tenait et pour la première fois, il se savait parfaitement impuissant.

-Tiens, souffla John en lui tendant une tasse de thé, calme-toi et dis-moi ce que tu sais.

-J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment en début de matinée. Alors, David et moi avons cherché à contacter Mycroft. Pour nous assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais on n'a pas pu l'avoir. J'ai donc contacté Anthéa et c'est elle qui m'a annoncé le rapt de Mycroft. Il faut que Sherlock le retrouve et le sauve.

Mais Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Tu as entendu, Sherlock ? demanda le médecin.

-Oui, j'ai entendu. Ennuyeux.

Harry se figea à cette remarque. Pour lui qui avait toujours voulu avoir une famille. L'indifférence de Sherlock pour le sort de son frère était incompréhensible.

-Ennuyeux, souffla Harry alors que la colère prit le pas sur la peur. Votre frère va peut-être être tué et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire.

-Mycroft est le gouvernement britannique. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir été secouru par tout un tas d'hommes du MI5 ou du MI6, lâcha Sherlock d'un ton indifférent.

Harry sentit alors sa colère se transformer en rage. Lui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un frère qui veillait sur lui comme Mycroft le faisait avec Sherlock.

Avant que John n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Harry avait rejoint Sherlock et l'avait agrippé par le col de sa robe de chambre et l'avait forcé à se lever.

-Mycroft a toujours été là pour vous. Il a toujours veillé sur vous. Et ce, peu importe les mots que vous aviez contre lui. Vous étiez son petit frère et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Et maintenant qu'il a besoin de vous, vous aller l'abandonner.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, répliqua Sherlock en repoussant Harry. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être placé sous surveillance.

Le jeune homme furieux par les propos du détective lui envoya un crochet du droit qui envoya Sherlock à terre. Le cadet des Holmes jeta un regard surpris vers Harry, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chétif garçon ait autant de force. Et il fut encore plus surpris de voir des larmes couler le long des joues d'Harry.

-Mycroft n'a pas non plus demandé à vous avoir pour petit frère, mais il fait avec. Il s'inquiète pour vous et il veille sur vous parce que c'est son rôle d'aîné. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un frère comme Mycroft.

Harry essuya de se reprendre. Pitoyable, Potter, chialer comme un gosse, vraiment, t'as passé l'âge ! Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et fit face au détective.

-Vous ne voulez plus voir Mycroft ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Parce que si on ne le retrouve pas très vite. La prochaine fois que vous le verrez, ce sera entre quatre planches.

Harry fit alors volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci.

-Vous ne le méritez pas, murmura le jeune homme.

Puis, il sortit. Dehors la voiture l'attendait toujours. Harry s'approcha de la vitre. David fit descendre celle-ci pour permettre au jeune homme de lui parler.

-J'ai besoin de marcher un peu. Tu peux me suivre ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur, assura le majordome.

Harry se redressa alors et sans accorder le moindre regard au 221B, il s'éloigna à pied. Il était encore furieux après Sherlock et en même temps inquiet pour Mycroft. Ses sentiments avaient pas mal évolué ces derniers temps, et maintenant il savait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Mycroft était de l'amour.

Restait à savoir si Mycroft était son compagnon ou pas. Sans sa magie, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Sans ses instincts de leothrope pour le guider, il pouvait très bien tomber amoureux d'un homme, ou d'une femme, sans pour autant que celui-ci soit son véritable compagnon.

Le jeune homme se secoua. Qu'elle importance qu'il soit ou non, son compagnon ? L'importance était qu'il l'aimait et que Mycroft l'aime. Le fait qu'il soit son compagnon serait un plus… Un gros plus, car il aurait alors une chance de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Mais si ça n'était pas le cas alors il s'en satisferait. Il pouvait parfaitement vivre le restant de sa vie au manoir.

Mais pour cela, il devait déjà retourner Mycroft.

Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas la camionnette qui le suivait depuis Baker Street. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème qu'au moment où il sentit un chiffon à l'odeur âpre lui être appliqué sur le visage. Puis il sombra dans les ténèbres, sans voir que David se précipitait vers eux, trop tard.

L'homme se frotta les mains en recevant les dernières nouvelles. Le petit protégé de Holmes était entre leurs mains. Il le tuerait en premier pour briser le cœur de Mycroft Holmes, puis il tuerait celui-ci pour faire souffrir Sherlock. Il accomplirait la dernière œuvre de Moriarty.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Lorsqu'Harry reprit connaissance, il était ligoté et incapable de bouger. Un bandeau lui couvrait les yeux et un autre le rendait muet. Le pire était sans doute qu'il était balloté de droite à gauche. Harry se concentra sur sa respiration, il ne valait mieux pas être malade maintenant, pas avec le bout de tissu qui lui obstruait la bouche. Une autre secousse lui permit de savoir qu'il était dans une voiture et, à la vue du peu d'espace donc il disposait, il était sans doute dans le coffre.

Harry ferma les yeux un peu plus alors qu'un sentiment de panique lui tombait dessus. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il fut rapidement à la limite de l'hyperventilation. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus senti la peur aussi proche. Il fallait dire qu'il se sentait en sécurité au manoir et que le personnel faisait attention à lui.

Le jeune homme se tétanisa lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta et que le coffre s'ouvrit. On le sortit de la voiture et le força à marcher. Il était dans un endroit clos, et grand d'après les échos qu'Harry pouvait entendre. Puis il fut brutalement poussé. Déséquilibré il tomba violement sur un sol de béton. Le jeune homme retint un cri de douleur et de peur. Il serra les dents et attendit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un homme approche et lui arrache le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux. Harry se figea alors, car devant lui était assis Mycroft. Et il n'était pas en très grande forme. Des ecchymoses commençaient à se former et il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue. On lui avait retiré sa veste et son gilet, le laissant en simple chemise. Ses mains étaient attachées dans le dos et il était bâillonné, lui aussi. Et il l'observait. En apparence, il semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même, mais Harry pouvait voir la lueur de peur dans son regard. Pas une peur pour lui-même, mais une peur pour son jeune ami.

-Bien, je vois que presque tout le monde est là ! Je me présente : Peter McFinn.

Harry tourna un peu la tête pour voir un homme, plutôt grand, s'avancer dans la salle. Le jeune homme eut un léger frisson de peur en voyant la lueur de folie dans son regard. Il fit signe à l'un de ses subordonnés qui ôta le bâillon de Mycroft.

-Ca n'est pas de cette manière que vous obtiendrez ce que vous voulez, remarqua calmement le politicien.

-Oh, mais je vais bientôt avoir ce que je veux. Votre frère m'a pris quelqu'un de très important, alors je vais faire de même.

-Je n'ai aucune importance aux yeux de mon frère, répondit Mycroft en haussant les épaules.

-Et bien, nous verrons comment il réagira lorsqu'il trouvera votre cadavre. Mais d'abord, je pense lui laisser un petit souvenir de vous.

À ce moment-là, une caméra fut placée juste en face de l'aîné des Holmes et fut allumée.

-Je vais vous briser avant de vous tuer, annonça Peter. Et votre frère pourra assister à votre déchéance.

Il fit signe à ses hommes. Mycroft fut alors levé et attaché au plafond par les mains et les coups tombèrent, le suivant plus violent et plus douloureux que le précédent. Et Harry était aux premières loges pour assister à cela. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, ni fermer les yeux. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait le sauver comme il l'avait sauvé.

Il se débattit alors contre ses liens, essayant de les défaire sans succès. McFinn, qui avait remarqué les essais de son jeune prisonnier, s'approcha.

-Et bien ! Tu n'espères quand même pas pouvoir t'enfuir, hum ?

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette usine, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme responsable de tout ça. Un regard empli d'une colère si féroce et si grande, qu'elle avait pris la place de la peur. Il se débattit encore plus, tirant sur les cordes. Du coin de l'œil, il avait remarqué que les hommes qui s'occupaient de Mycroft avaient à présent leur attention dirigée vers lui. Parfait ! Il fallait que cela reste ainsi. Il chercha alors à ôter son bâillon. Comprenant cela Peter le lui enleva avec un sourire amusé.

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire ?

-Vous faites tout cela pour un homme mort ?

-Moriarty était un homme exceptionnel.

Harry eut un ricanement à cette réponse.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais employé. J'ai lu les journaux et je sais tout ce qu'il a fait et comment il a fini.

-Donc tu reconnais le génie de cet homme.

-Un géni, sans doute. Mais un homme qui préfère se donner la mort plutôt que d'affronter les conséquences de ses choix, vous savez comment on l'appelle… un lâche.

Dans un rugissement de rage, McFinn donna un coup de pied dans le visage d'Harry. Le jeune homme cracha du sang provenant de sa joue coupée et replongea son regard dans celui de l'homme, le défiant avec toute sa rage et sa colère.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui.

-Harry, tais-toi ! ordonna Mycroft.

-Pour quoi faire ? Il va nous tuer de toute façon, alors autant vider mon sac. Vous êtes un lâche, exactement comme lui. Je suis sûre que vous n'auriez pas le cran de me frapper comme vous venez de le faire si je n'étais pas attaché.

L'homme, dans un cri de rage, se jeta sur lui et le roua de coups. Harry ne bougea pas, il ne cria pas et ne supplia pas. Il avait l'habitude de recevoir des raclées. Son oncle lui en donnait tout le temps lorsqu'il était enfant. Et il savait d'expérience que ce genre de pluie de coups ne durait jamais bien longtemps. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, McFinn s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Harry toussa et cracha un peu de sang, puis il réussit à se redresser légèrement et à se mettre assis. Et lorsqu'il regarda Peter, ce fut avec du mépris.

-Mon oncle frappait plus fort que vous.

Furieux, l'homme sortit une arme et la posa contre le front du jeune homme. Mais tout à sa colère, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à ressentir de peur. Ce fut une main posée sur le canon de l'arme qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Peter. Il baissa son arme et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Puis il rengaina son arme.

-Tu mourras, morveux, mais pas maintenant. Tu sembles avoir de l'importance pour Holmes. Alors, je te garde pour plus tard, tu pourras m'être utile.

-Utile en quoi ?

-Une fois que ce cher Mycroft se briser physiquement, je me servirais de toi pour le briser mentalement. Tu sembles avoir de l'importance pour lui.

Puis il se tourna vers Mycroft, toujours attaché.

-Moriarty avait raison, les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Vous n'auriez pas dût vous attacher à ce jeune homme.

Peter bâillonna de nouveau Harry et d'un simple regard, les hommes de McFinn s'attaquèrent de nouveau à Mycroft. Le jeune homme continua alors à se débattre, si bien de deux costaux l'attrapèrent et le ligotèrent à une poutre métallique. Harry se retrouva alors spectateur de la torture du politicien. Peu à peu l'adrénaline quitta son système et la peur reprit sa place.

Les hommes de main de McFinn ne s'arrêtèrent que deux heures plus tard. Ils relâchèrent Mycroft et celui-ci s'effondra avec un léger gémissement. Ce fut le premier signe de douleur qu'il laissa passer entre ses lèvres depuis le début de la séance. Il reprit sa respiration et essaya de se lever. Il y parvînt au bout de trois essais et marcha vers Harry. Les deux hommes laissés dans la pièce pour les surveiller ne cherchèrent pas à l'arrêter. Le politicien se laissa doucement glisser près du jeune homme et lui ôta son bâillon.

-Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure était stupide, souffla Mycroft, mais merci d'avoir quand même essayé.

-Je connais la douleur, répondit Harry. Je vis dedans depuis que je suis petit. La douleur m'affecte moins que le commun des mortels.

-Quelle arrogance, lâcha le politicien avec un léger rire amusé.

Rire qui se transforma en toux. Ses côtes cassées se rappelant à lui. Harry se tendit et chercha une nouvelle fois à se débarrasser de ses liens, sans succès. Mycroft se calma peu à peu et posa de nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le politicien.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir entrainé dans toute cette histoire.

Harry eut un léger rire suite à cette phrase.

-L'un des amis de mon père m'a dit un jour que j'avais hérité d'un certain talent pour ce qui est de m'attirer des ennuis. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Mycroft.

-C'est à ce point-là ?

-À un point que vous n'imaginez même pas, soupira le jeune homme.

La conversation était légère ente les deux parce qu'ils avaient passé des moments difficiles et qu'ils savaient qu'ils en vivraient d'autres.

Une petite heure plus tard, Peter revint les voir. Mycroft fut de nouveau pendu par les mains et la torture recommença. Et de nouveau Harry ne put fermer les yeux, tout comme il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre les os être brisés. Finalement, le politicien fut relâché et il s'effondra, ne pouvant plus bouger.

-Bien, lâcha Peter, maintenant passons à la seconde étape.

Harry fut détaché de sa poutre en acier et fut traîné vers l'aîné des Holmes et jeté près de Mycroft. Le jeune homme fut placé à genou et sa chemise fut déchirée. Le politicien réussit à lever un peu la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

-Tout va bien se passer, rassura Harry dans un murmure.

Et le premier coup de fouet tomba, rapidement suivi des autres. Mais Harry ne bougea, ni ne montra un quelconque signe de douleur. Ce qui rendit McFinn furieux. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard goguenard.

-Vous ne me briserez pas. D'autre, plus féroces que vous ont essayé et ont échoué.

-Très bien, lâcha Peter. De toute façon, ça n'est pas toi que je cherche à briser.

Il se redressa et sortit une arme, puis la posa sur la tempe d'Harry. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, mais il plongea son regard dans celui de Mycroft. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait décidé de prendre le jeune homme, il ne vit pas une once de peur dans son regard. Le politicien vit alors au ralenti le chien de l'arme bouger. Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui d'Harry.

Et là, il sut. Il sut quel choix, il devait faire. Peu importe qui il était pour Harry, il refusait de le perdre. Et qu'importe qu'il soit le vrai compagnon d'Harry ou pas, il ne le laisserait pas partir, plus maintenant.

Il offrit alors tout son amour à Harry dans un regard allumant une lueur dans celui du jeune homme.

Le chien de l'arme se rabattit et une détonation se fit entendre.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Sherlock tournait en rond dans le bureau du DI Lestrade. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait reçu la visite d'Harry lui annonçant la disparition de Mycroft. Le détective ne l'avait pas écouté. Une demi-heure plus tard, ça avait été au tour de David de venir au 221B Baker Street pour lui annoncer une autre disparition. Celle d'Harry, cette fois. Il avait donc mené son enquête le plus rapidement qu'il avait pu. Puis il était venu prévenir Lestrade.

Selon ses investigations, ceux qui avaient fait cela étaient nombreux. Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de la police pour sauver son frère et le jeune homme. Il était donc en train de tourner en rond en attendant que la hiérarchie de Scotland Yard se décide à donner son accord pour une intervention.

-Vous allez faire un trou dans mon plancher, remarqua l'inspecteur.

Celui-ci était assis derrière son bureau. John, qui avait suivi Sherlock, était installé en face de lui. Et d'où il était, le DI pouvait parfaitement voir Anderson et Donovan les observer à travers la paroi vitrée.

-Pourquoi est-ce aussi long ? râla le détective. Mycroft n'est pas n'importe qui. Ils devraient se décider plus vite.

-Une telle opération demande un minimum de préparation. Soyez patient et calmez-vous.

-Je suis calme, répliqua Sherlock en plaquant soudainement ses mains sur le bureau.

Puis il les porta à hauteur de son visage et les observa avec surprise. Ces mains tremblaient. Pourquoi ? Il les ferma et jeta un regard un peu perdu à John. Celui-ci se leva et vint le rejoindre.

-Tu n'es pas calme Sherlock. Tu es en colère. Et ça peut se comprendre, mais cela n'aidera personne. Alors s'il te plaît, calme-toi.

Le détective acquiesça doucement et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de celui occupé par John. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna et l'opération de sauvetage put être lancée. Le cadet des frères Holmes était monté avec John et Lestrade. Ils traversèrent Londres, gyrophare allumé et sirène tonitruante, suivis par deux camions d'unité spécialisée dans ce genre d'opération. Anderson et Donovan avaient pris une voiture à part et suivaient derrière les trois véhicules.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver sur les docks où se trouvait l'entrepôt où étaient retenus prisonniers l'aîné des Holmes et son jeune ami. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cent mètres lorsque l'explosion eut lieu et pulvérisa le bâtiment visé par les forces spéciales.

Lestrade pila net et observa, impuissant, les chances de retrouver Mycroft vivant tomber à zéro. Sherlock, lui, ne se posa pas de question. Il bondit de la voiture et voulut se précipiter vers le bâtiment en flamme, vite arrêté par John qui l'avait prévu. L'inspecteur lâcha un juron et sortit à son tour pour prêter main-forte au médecin qui essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser son colocataire. À son tour, il agrippa Sherlock et ils l'éloignèrent de l'entrepôt en feu. Sherlock pendant tout ce temps se débattait en appelant son grand frère encore et encore. John et Lestrade réussirent à le plaquer contre la voiture de Donovan, sous le regard de celle-ci et d'Anderson qui ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Le détective ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des flammes qui consumaient le bâtiment. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Son ennuyant de frère ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas comme ça. Et qu'allait-il dire à Mummy ? Elle n'aurait même pas un corps à enterrer. Sans s'en apercevoir, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues et ses jambes lâchèrent, le laissant glisser le long de la voiture jusqu'à tomber sur le sol.

Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait, Mycroft avait toujours été là. Toujours à l'espionner tout en affirmant veiller sur lui. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Mais maintenant c'était terminé. Il ne pourrait plus le taquiner sur son régime. Il ne pourrait plus s'amuser à fouiller l'appartement à la recherche des micros ou des caméras qui y auraient été posés. Est-ce que John s'était senti comme cela lorsqu'il s'était fait passer pour mort ? Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Comme si une part de lui avait soudainement disparu. S'il avait vécu cela alors il pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi John lui avait cassé le nez à son retour après trois ans d'absence.

Ce fut une douleur à la joue qui le sortit de son état de choc. Il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il voyait flou. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre qu'il avait pleuré. Sherlock sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et croisa le regard inquiet de John.

-Sherlock ?

-Ça va, renifla le détective. Je… Je vais trouver ceux qui ont fait ça et ils vont le payer très cher.

À ce moment-là, l'un des agents en faction un peu plus loin cria. Il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose. Le détective se leva et rejoignit rapidement l'homme au bord de la Tamise et il se figea. Sur le quai en contre bas se tenait Harry. Celui-ci s'avançait vers eux soutenant un Mycroft qui semblait être dans un sale état. Tous deux étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Lestrade appelez une ambulance, cria John en se précipitant vers la voiture de police la plus proche pour prendre le kit de premier secourt.

Sherlock, pendant ce temps, avait descendu les marches qui menaient au quai quatre à quatre. Il s'approcha du duo et fit passer le bras qu'Harry ne tenait pas autour de son cou.

-Sherlock, murmura le politicien à moitié dans les vapes.

-Je suis là Mycroft. Ne t'inquiète pas tu es sauf et Harry aussi. Tout va bien se passer.

Il aida Harry et Mycroft à monter et déposa ce dernier sur une couverture étalée sur le sol. Aussitôt, John commença son auscultation. Par chance, il n'avait que quelques bleus et des plaies bénignes. Il désinfecta soigneusement celles-ci et couvrit l'aîné d'une couverture pour le réchauffer.

-Il va bien, annonça alors John.

Sherlock soupira doucement et voulut poser des questions à Harry. En particulier sur leur ravisseur. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà éloigné de leur petit groupe. En fait, il était au bord de la Tamise et observait celle-ci. Le détective s'avança vers le jeune homme et l'observa trembler doucement. Il ôta alors son long manteau et le posa sur les épaules d'Harry. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

-D'après John, Mycroft devrait s'en sortir.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Harry.

Le détective consultant fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Lorsqu'il avait croisé Harry pour la première fois, il avait eu une drôle d'impression. Comme si l'image qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas réelle. Eh bien, cette impression avait disparu pour laisser place à une autre sensation. Le jeune homme devant lui était dangereux, très dangereux et il en avait conscience. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans cet entrepôt. Sherlock en était sûr.

Le cadet des Holmes se plaça aux côtés d'Harry et observa à son tour l'eau s'écouler devant lui. Le tout sous le regard des agents de Scotland Yard qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Anderson plissa les siens de dégout. Le taré allait encore faire parler de lui. Et en plus, son attitude était parfaitement équivoque pour lui. En plus d'être un psychopathe, il était homo.

-Eh le taré, appela le médecin légiste, ne gardez pas le témoin pour vous ! Nous aussi on aura des questions à lui poser !

Si Sherlock ne se manifesta pas à l'insulte lancée par Anderson, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry qui se tendit. Le jeune homme fit volte-face alors que l'agent de Scotland Yard approchait.

-Le taré ?

-Il suffit de le voir pour s'apercevoir que s'en est un, répondit Anderson, un taré doublé d'un psychopathe. On appelle ça un monstre.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent sous le regard surpris de Sherlock. Ça n'était rien pour lui. Il avait l'habitude des insultes, il n'y faisait même plus attention à force. Mais de toute évidence, ça n'était pas au gout du jeune protégé de Mycroft.

-Un monstre ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est plus intelligent que vous ? cracha Harry, furieux. Pour ce que j'en sais et ce que j'ai sous les yeux, n'importe qui ici est plus intelligent que vous.

Le médecin légiste se figea et pâlit lorsqu'il croisa le regard du jeune homme.

En effet quelque chose avait changé avec Harry. Autrefois, il n'aurait même pas croisé le regard de son interlocuteur.

-Si vous ne supportez pas que quelqu'un soit meilleur que vous alors vous ne devait pas supporter grand monde, enchaina Harry en fusillant le pauvre homme des yeux.

Anderson balbutia pendant quelques instants sous le rire de certains de ses collègues, puis il se reprit et foudroya du regard le petit con qui lui faisait face. Il n'allait pas laisser un morveux l'insulter sans réagir.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et leva la main dans le but de le gifler. Mais Harry, qui avait vu la menace réagit. Il attrapa le bras de son assaillant et le fit basculer, profitant de l'élan pour le faire passer au-dessus de lui et l'envoyer dans la Tamise en contre bas. Aussitôt son mouvement, qui n'avait pris que quelques secondes, finit. Il se remit en position de combat. Prêt à en découdre avec le reste de la brigade. Voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'intention d'intervenir, Harry se détendit.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? demanda Sherlock.

-Il vous avait insulté, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-J'ai l'habitude et je m'en fiche.

-Ça n'est pas parce que vous avez l'habitude et que vous vous en fichez que cela ne vous touche pas. Vous n'êtes pas un taré. Vous êtes un génie exceptionnel.

-Exceptionnel ? Lui ? demanda alors Donovan.

-La plupart des génies… des vrais génies de cette planète utilise leur intelligence pour faire le mal. Parce qu'ils s'ennuient et que c'est la seule façon pour eux de s'occuper. Mais Sherlock, lui, a décidé de vous aider dans vos enquêtes. Il a décidé de mettre son intelligence au service du bien. Et cela doit être reconnu. Oui, il pourrait devenir un meurtrier, un de ceux que vous ne pourrez jamais coincer. Ou il pourrait devenir un grand homme de bien. Et ce n'est pas en l'insultant que vous le pousserez dans la bonne direction.

La colère légitime du jeune homme fit baisser la tête de pas mal de monde. Et fit sourire doucement Lestrade et John. Sherlock lui observait le jeune protéger de son frère. Personne ne l'avait défendu avec autant d'ardeur à part John. Le détective s'approcha alors d'Harry avec un fin sourire et il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Je ne deviendrais pas comme Moriarty, assura-t-il. Je vaux mieux que ça. Et puis Mycroft m'enfermerait dans une chambre avec plein de micros et de caméras partout.

-Et John serait furieux, renchérit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

-Aussi, approuva le détective avec une grimace.

Le jeune homme éclata alors de rire, puis il resserra les pans du manteau de Sherlock qu'il portait toujours. Le détective se pencha un peu plus vers son cadet.

-Où sont les hommes responsables de cette situation ? murmura-t-il.

-Ils étaient toujours dans le bâtiment lorsqu'il a explosé, répondit Harry sur le même ton

Sherlock s'écarta alors en frissonnant, surpris de se sentir menacé par le jeune homme qui paraissait pourtant inoffensif. Son regard se posa sur le bâtiment qui fumait encore. Aurait-il tué tous les mercenaires présents dans l'entrepôt ? Ce qui expliquerait que lui et Mycroft avaient pu sortir, mais pas les ravisseurs.

Harry se dirigea vers l'ambulance dans laquelle était son hôte. Il monta dans celle-ci et passa doucement le dos de sa main sur la joue de l'occupant. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

-Comment ça va ? demanda Harry avec un doux sourire.

-Ça va, souffla le politicien. Ce qui est surprenant compte tenu de mon état avant l'explosion.

-Tu as perdu connaissance. Ce qui explique que tu ne te souviennes pas. Pour tes blessures, on en parlera à la maison. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour discuter de ça.

L'aîné acquiesça puis tendit la main vers Harry. Celui- eut un sourire en comprenant la demande de Mycroft. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme allongé sous lui pendant que l'ambulance démarrait pour les conduire à l'hôpital.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Mycroft reboutonna sa chemise sous le regard protecteur d'Harry. Ils étaient à l'hôpital et le médecin venait de finir les soins. L'homme termina d'écrire l'ordonnance et la tendit au jeune sorcier. Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers la porte de la salle de soin et l'ouvrit. De l'autre côté Anthéa, Sherlock et John attendaient pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda John.

-Ça va, assura le jeune homme. Il va avoir besoin de soins pendant encore quelque temps. Mais le médecin de famille saura s'en occuper.

Il tendit l'ordonnance à Anthéa, qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la pharmacie de l'hôpital. Puis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Mycroft en sortit, suivi du médecin. Celui-ci donna les dernières recommandations à suivre puis il prit congé. Les frères Holmes échangèrent alors un regard et Sherlock acquiesça, rassuré de savoir que son aîné allait bien.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, John. Rentrons.

L'ancien soldat acquiesça, salua le politicien et son protégé et suivit le détective consultant.

-Nous aussi rentrons, fit Mycroft. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'explications.

-Tu en auras, rassura Harry. Mais après que tu te sois reposé.

Il guida ensuite l'homme vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Ils furent rejoints par Anthéa qui tenait un sac en papier. La limousine les attendait près de la porte, Anthéa prit place devant, laissant l'arrière aux deux hommes. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur celle de Mycroft et laissa celui-ci refermer ses doigts dessus. Puis avec un sourire satisfait, il regarda le paysage défiler de l'autre côté des vitres de la voiture. Il n'avait plus peur et c'était rafraichissant.

Une fois arrivé au manoir, le jeune homme voulut sortir du véhicule, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Mycroft n'avait pas bougé. Un simple regard le fit doucement sourire. Le politicien s'était endormi. Il se pencha vers ce dernier et caressa doucement sa joue. L'aîné ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard autour de lui. Voyant qu'il était toujours dans la voiture, mais que celle-ci était arrivée à la maison, il se leva et sortit du véhicule.

Harry guida alors un Mycroft somnolent vers sa chambre. Il l'aida à se changer et le mit au lit. La journée avait été longue et même un homme comme Mycroft Holmes avait des limites. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand un murmure l'arrêta.

-Reste.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire tendre, se déshabilla et s'allongea à côté du politicien. La situation parut cependant suffisamment étrange à Harry pour que celui-ci ne bouge pas. Mais ça ne fut pas au goût de l'aîné. Celui-ci se rapprocha et passa un bras autour du corps d'Harry. Le sommeil les prit rapidement.

Le lendemain, lorsque le politicien ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de noter l'absence d'Harry à ses côtés. Il voulut se redresser, mais en fut incapable. Son corps semblait être devenu un hématome géant. Avec un grondement de douleur, il se rallongea dans le lit. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Harry entra, suivi de David qui poussait une desserte. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du lit pendant que le majordome servait le petit déjeuner sur un plateau qu'il posa sur les couvertures. Puis David prit congé, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

-J'ai mal partout. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Ça aurait dû être pire. J'avais les os brisés et le dos lacéré. Et tout ce que le médecin m'a diagnostiqué, c'est quelques coupures et quelques bleus.

-Tu te souviens, il y a quelque temps je t'avais parlé d'un compagnon ?

-Oui, se rappela le politicien.

S'il nota le tutoiement d'Harry, il n'en dit rien. En fait, il trouvait cela assez normal, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

-Tu es mon compagnon, Mycroft. Et plus que cela, tu as accepté de l'être.

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit.

-Tu l'as accepté avec ton cœur et ton âme. C'est suffisant pour la magie. Et pour que le lien se soit mis en place.

-Et tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs.

-La création d'un lien avec une créature magique est bénie par la magie. Donc même sans mes pouvoirs, si le lien était accepté par les deux compagnons, il se serait forcément mis en place. Et la mise en place de ce lien aurait fait l'effet d'un phare pour la magie perdu et elle serait retournée dans son hôte.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Cela m'a permis de te protéger dans l'entrepôt et de te soigner du mieux que j'ai pu. Tu es mon compagnon, cela implique que j'ai le devoir de te protéger en toute circonstance.

-Je ne me sens pas vraiment différent, nota le politicien.

-Le lien n'est pas, à proprement parler, complet. Il s'est formé, mais il reste une dernière étape à franchir, avoua Harry en rougissant légèrement.

Mycroft eut un sourire amusé en se doutant de la dernière étape à franchir.

-À vrai dire, cette étape risque d'être légèrement désagréable pour toi.

-Pour moi ? demanda l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis un leothrope et donc un dominant d'un point de vue racial, même si la part humaine en moi est plutôt… soumise. Ce qui signifie qu'il me faudra être au-dessus au moins une fois, pour la création du lien.

-Et une fois le lien créé ? Quelles seront les conséquences ?

-Pour toi, très peu. Tu seras capable de savoir certains de mes états d'esprit, si je vais bien ou non.

-Et pour toi ?

-Je suis la créature magique alors j'aurai plus de "contraintes". Mais rien que je ne souhaite faire. Je risque d'être légèrement possessif. Mais je te serai fidèle, entre autres…

-J'aime la fidélité, approuva doucement Mycroft. Donc cela ne te gêne pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Moi. Je suis plus vieux que toi et j'ai un travail prenant.

-La magie t'a choisi, Mycroft. C'est forcément parce que tu me corresponds. Tu es plus vieux que moi, c'est vrai. Mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour moi c'est suffisant… et pour toi ?

Le politicien eut un doux sourire, il attrapa doucement la nuque du jeune sorcier, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry renvoya le plateau sur la desserte d'un mouvement lâche de la main et laissa l'aîné l'allonger sur le lit.

-Tu es sûr d'être suffisamment en forme pour ça ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Il sentit la bouche du politicien descendre vers sa gorge et l'embrasser, le caressant de ses lèvres. Le jeune sorcier pencha alors la tête vers l'arrière, lui facilitant l'accès. L'aîné commença doucement à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon. Un à un, lentement, amoureusement. Puis, il descendit embrassant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue, faisant sien ce corps si délectable.

-Mycroft, haleta Harry.

Le politicien remonta pour s'emparer des lèvres du jeune homme.

-Je… je n'ai jamais.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

Mycroft vit alors avec une certaine surprise, les pupilles du jeune homme se modifier pour ressembler à celles d'un chat. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva plaqué sur le dos, Harry installé au-dessus de lui. Il eut un frisson d'excitation lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le visage d'Harry, sans en être totalement transformé, était plus félin. De toute évidence, la créature reprenait le dessus. Harry leva la main et le politicien put voir les griffes au bout de ces doigts. D'un mouvement vif, le jeune leothrope déchira la chemise de sa proie et il se pencha sur la gorge de Mycroft. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois et mordit à l'endroit où le sang circulait le moins, apposant ainsi sa marque sur ce qui, à présent, lui appartenait.

-Harry, cria l'aîné, surpris, mais pas inquiet.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon dans un réflexe défensif, mais ne reçut pour seule réponse qu'un grondement sourd et possessif. Puis, Harry se releva et le politicien put voir des canines proéminentes entre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme.

Le leothrope recula alors s'asseyant sur le haut des cuisses de son compagnon. Il défit la ceinture de Mycroft et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Après une légère hésitation, son côté humain et innocent reprenant brièvement le dessus, il se mit à le caresser doucement, attirant des gémissements de sa proie. Puis il s'écarta complètement, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et de marquer son compagnon plus intimement.

-Mycroft, retourne-toi, s'il te plaît, gronda Harry d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

L'homme obéit doucement, se plaçant à genoux. Harry s'installa derrière lui, lui caressant les flans et d'un sortilège informulé il les déshabilla et le prépara.

-Prêt ? demanda Harry.

Le politicien acquiesça doucement, Harry se plaça correctement et commença à le pénétrer doucement et précautionneusement. Puis une fois qu'il fut entièrement entré, il attendit. Un léger coup de reins de la part de Mycroft lui indiqua qu'il était prêt. Le jeune sorcier commença alors ses va-et-vient. Et si au début, ils furent un peu maladroits, il prit rapidement de l'assurance.

Pour Mycroft ce fut une nouvelle expérience. Il avait toujours eu le contrôle sur tout. Et là, alors qu'il sentait sont compagnon le faire sien, il avait abandonné toute maîtrise de la situation et il en éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir et un peu de douleur.

Pour Harry, ce fut la marque de l'amour que son compagnon lui vouait. Il savait à quel point, Mycroft aimait le contrôle et le voir si soumis à son bon vouloir ne l'en excita que plus.

Il entendait distinctement les gémissements du politicien et il réussit à percevoir un peu de douleur. Voulant le distraire de celle-ci, il glissa sa main sous le corps de Mycroft et s'empara de son sexe, auquel il appliqua le même rythme que ses coups de butoir, les entrainant dans une valse de plaisir. Les murmures du politicien affirmant qu'il lui appartenait excitèrent Harry à un point inimaginable. Et ce fut dans un rugissement de plaisir qu'il remplit le politicien de sa semence et de son amour, alors que l'aîné jouissait dans la main d'Harry et sur les draps.

Mycroft voulut se rallonger, mais Harry le maintint pendant quelques secondes, le temps de nettoyer les draps d'un murmure. Puis il le laissa s'allonger et s'affala sur lui, tous les deux reprenant lentement leur respiration.

Harry se détendit alors. Il sentait le lien se former complètement. À présent il serait capable de savoir comment allait Mycroft et en cas de danger de pouvoir le retrouver. Et il se sentait apaisé. Un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience avait disparu de sa poitrine.

Le jeune leothrope se dégagea doucement et s'allongea à côté de son compagnon.

-Ça va ? demanda doucement Harry.

-Très bien, assura le politicien.

Il se pencha vers son cadet et l'embrassa doucement avant de l'attirer à lui. Harry se laissa faire et, lorsqu'il fut blotti contre Mycroft, celui-ci sentit parfaitement que son lion était en forme.

-Mon tour ?

Harry rougit doucement et acquiesça, laissant l'aîné prendre le contrôle. Ce dernier lui prouva alors à quel point il l'aimait à de nombreuses reprises.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Mycroft s'était endormi, repu comme il l'avait rarement été. Harry était allongé à côté de lui, blotti contre son torse. Il écoutait la respiration de son compagnon tout en réfléchissant à ce qui allait changer maintenant.

Avoir un compagnon pour un leothrope, c'était avoir une valve de sureté. Le leothrope était un être colérique, très près de ses émotions. Et le compagnon avait le "pouvoir" de le calmer, d'apaiser cette fureur présente en lui.

Il se blottit un peu plus contre son amant et s'endormit en écoutant le bruit de sa respiration.


End file.
